The Perks of an Extended Family
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Eustice and Muriel son and his family comes to the Bagge' s farmhouse to stay for a while. Courage while getting to know them soon finds himself protecting them like he does his owners from the creepy beings that invade them but will he be able to do it alone for long?
1. Meet the Family part 1

**It's been awhile since I've seen the show but from what I remember it was really good and that perhaps I should do a fanfic on it when I was thinking of ideas I started thinking since Eustice and Muriel are married in the show why not play around with the concept perhaps an extended family for Courage to protect then thats when this idea came to my head i hope you all enjoy and now on with the story.**

On a nice cool day in the Middle of nowhere, our story begins in the Bagge family household ,where we see Eustace and Muriel Bagge in the living room on their nice cozy chairs, while on Muriels lap lies Courage as Muriel is petting his pink furry back.

As soon as Courage was getting comfortable ,the phone in the kitchen suddenly begins to ring as Muriel proceeds to set him down on the floor before she goes to answer it ,as she does Courage begins to become curious, they never usually get calls from anyone.

Muriel afterwards, returns into the living room with a look of excitement on her face, as she says "Oh Eustace, you will not believe who I was on the phone with just now, come on guess" to which Eustace however still glued to his chair ,reading a newspaper, simply grumbles to himself.

"Come on Eustace don't be that way, guess?" Mureil repeats again attempting to try and get her husband to answer ,much to Eustace's annoyance as he replies "no doubt those con people trying to sell us junk we dont need" while he continues reading the paper.

Slightly irked by his answer, Muriel replies by saying "oh come now Eustace, dont tell me you forgot about your own son?" Eustace unphased replies "what's huh?" While he still read the paper, to which Mureil replies "oh Eustace really now, its only been years since we last heard from him after he moved away to the big city" in which Eustace only answers with "big deal."

Muriel then proceeds to pick Courage back up ,before she sits back in her rocking chair ,as she says "oh it is Eustice, he says he'll be coming by the tomorrow morning to stay with us for a wee while, and he's bringing his whole family with him he is" hearing this, Eustace lowers his paper as he proceeds to raise a brow at Muriel asking "family?"

"Who knows ,maybe while they're staying with us, it would be a good chance to get reacquainted with him we will also get to meet our grandchildren and in law ,now wouldn't that be grand?" Asks Muriel ,before Eustace proceeds to lower his paper before he uninterestingally says "I guess as long as they dont ask for money."

With that said ,Eustace then gets up from his chair, before he leaves the conversation ,and out to his truck probably for some alone time . All the while ,Courage hearing all this begins to wonder about the fact that Eustace and Muriel once had a kid ,then wondering why this was the first time he's hearing about it.

"Oh I'm sure he's actually really excited to see our boy again, you know how Eustace normally is" Muriel says, while looking down at the pink dog ,before she proceeds to ask him "won't this be exciting Courage? you'll be able to meet our son and his family for the first time ,you would probably get along great with him I can assure you ,theres no one like him he is truly one of a kind."

Courage was still unsure if he'd really want to meet Mureil's son or his family for that matter, but for Muriel ,Courage decides to try and get to know them as well as make a good impression on them when they come tomorrow ,but for now Courage felt like napping on his owners lap, while she sat on her rocking chair.

 **And that will be all for chapter one of my story thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoyed it reviews are always welcome and please be constructive if you're going to leave comments**


	2. Meet the Family part 2

Early in the afternoon the next day, we find the residents of the farmhouse getting everything ready for when their special guest arrives.

After about two hours, it wasn't long before someone arrived knocking at their front door "Eustice, would you mind getting the door ,that might be them now!" Commanded Muriel who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Eustice begrudgingly decides to do as he was told, and walks over to the door to answer it .

Opening the door ,Eustace was in complete surprise when he sees a family of four standing in front of the doorway ,greeting the old grouchy farmer with smiles on their faces.

Looking at the man before Eustace ,he was as tall as Eustace, he had brown hair and wore a black polo shirt ,a pair of khaki pants, and Oxford shoes while the woman besides him which was his wife had a very slim figure ,red hair that reached her neck, and she wore a blue sweater ,Capri pants, and high heel boots.

The children they had consisted of a teenage girl with long black hair in a tube top and jeans, and the other child being a girl by the age of four with brown hair tied into pigtails ,she wore a striped shirt, shorts that reached her knees, and slip on shoes.

Eustace just stares at them until the man replies to him by sarcastically asking "come on pop ,surely you haven't forgotten about your only son have you?" In which Eustace replies "oh believe me, I thought I would after you went and married the airhead here."

The man's wife after hearing this, proceeds to giggle at him before she says "I see you haven't changed one bit since the reception, still the same old grouch who thinks he's funny" as if Eustace's words toward her have no impact.

Muriel afterwards steps in to greet the family by saying "oh Gavin, its so lovely to see you and your wonderful family" to which the man refered to as Gavin proceeds to hug Muriel ,saying "It's good seeing you and dad again too mom" before Muriel proceeds to hug his wife afterwards, saying "and Gina so good to see ya again."

While Muriel is doing so, the woman named Gina replies "I know ,its been so long since we've seen each other, I wish Gavin and I made plans to see you guys sooner" before the two women began giggling.

Afterwards, Muriel begins to notice the two daughters before her and Eustace, as Muriel approaching them says "oh and are those our darling grandchildren, my look how adorable ya both are" Gavin then says to his kids " Madeline ,Katy ,I want you two say hello to your Grandma and Grandpa ."

The teenager known as Katy simply greets then with a sigh, saying "Hey grandma ,hey grandpa, glad we can get a chance to meet you" sounding uninterested ,Muriel proceeds to approach her, before she says "my what a beautiful young lady ya are dear come here and give your grandma a hug" as Muriel does so, while Katy proceeds to hug her back before being let go from the hug.

"Hi grandma ,Hi grandpa" says Madeline excitedly, then Muriel proceeds to walk over to her, and gives her a hug before Eustace greets them by saying "yeah yeah hi, nice you can come, don't expect anything from me you hear?" To which the girl reffered to as Madeline begins to giggle at her grandpa's silly response.

"Oh please do come in and make yourselves at home, wont you" asks Muriel attempting to welcome their guests into the living room.

As the family enter the farmhouse ,they take the chance to look around the living room admiring all the effort put in to making it spotless for their arrival, as well as the couch set up inbetween Muriel and Eustace's usual seating areas.

Gina admiring the hard work done for them ,comments saying "awe you know you two didn't have to do all this for us" Muriel afterwards, kindly responds to her saying "oh we simply wanted nothing but the very best for our dear family" Turning to Eastace asking" wouldnt you agree Eustace?" Only for him to uncaringly respond "yeah yeah, so when do we eat?"

Muriel after hearing what Eustace had asked ,realizes something before saying " oh Eustace your absolutely right ,I forgot to prepare food for our guests" before she walks over to the kitchen in a hurry, but not before she tells her new guests "Gavin ,why don't you and your family make yourselves at home, while I get dinner started."

The family sitting on the couch unwinded after a long journey, laying their bodies into the soft cushions while they join Eustace in watching some T.V.

As the do, young Madeline notices Courage come down the steps after he finished cleaning the upstairs ,what he didn't expect was little Madeline to then lunge out at the screaming dog joyfully, as she cries out "DOGGY!" Before wrapping her arms around his pink fluffy body, nuzzling her cheek on his in the process ,much to Courage's surprise.

This gets all the family's attention afterwards ,as they turn to see their young daughter with the poor frightened dog ,while Eustace simply laughs at Courage's misfortune saying "I'm starting to like that kid already" before we hear footsteps from the kitchen rush in ,"Courage is that you? Oh" asks Muriel who walks in after hearing his scream ,only to notice Madeline nuzzling him ,granted she wasn't hurting him nor was she crushing him ,but he was still frightened by the overexcited young child that is one of Muriel's granddaughters.

"Oh Courage how sweet ,your already making freinds with wee Madeline, such a good dog" says Muriel, Katy hearing this asks her sweet grandmother " wait a sec, you named him Courage?"

Gina afterwards apologizes for her little girl ,as she says" I'm sorry about Madeline, she just can't resist hugging anything cute or small" before approaching Madeline to lift her into her arms while still holding Courage in hers ,as he asks himself "am I going crazy or was I just ganged up by a little girl?"

Afterwards Gavin proceeds to walk up to Courage next , he gently proceeds to rub his back and say "Well hello there little guy, it's really nice to meet you" Muriel proceeds to walk over to the family ,before Madeline gives Courage to her sweet grandma.

"Courage ,I'd like you to meet our guests" Muriel says, holding Courage in her arms presenting him to Gavin and his family ,before she returns him to Madeline much to Courage's fear.

Gavin afterwards turns to Katy, saying "Katy ,I want you to stay down here with grandpa and watch Madeline ok your mother and I are gonna have a look around the house" in which Katy replies by giving her dad the ok finger gesture, before the two make their way upstairs, afterwards Muriel says to Courage "now Courage ,why dont you keep the children company with Eustace, while I finish preparing dinner."

Once Muriel was in the kitchen again, Katy begins to pull out her iPhone from her front pocket begins checking for messages on it, mumbling to herself how lucky she was her iphone service and wifi can still function anywhere ,while Madeline keeps nuzzling Courage.

Eustace looking at this ,starts to hatch an idea asking his granddaughters "say ,would you girls like to see what grandpa got to show you?"

The two where very curious to know what he wanted to show them, only for Eustace to quickly proceed and grab something from behind his chair, which happened to be his mask, putting it on before facing them and shouting "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" scaring both Madeline and Courage as they scream to the top of their lungs, while Katy was taken aback by her grandpa's mask.

Satisfied with scaring three people at once ,Eustace begins laughing at the poor misfortunate trio who ended up as victoms to Eusace's cruel joke, he was laughing so hard that he failed to notice Muriel walk in ,when she saw what Eustace had done ,she proceeds to walk over to the farmer ,before striking him on the head with a rolling pin.

"OW what did I do?" Asked Eustace, caressing his head trying to ease his pain, only for Gavin and Gina to step in and before Gavin asks " is everything alright down here?", Only for Muriel to assure him everything's fine, saying "oh no worries Gavin dear, just letting your father understands how we shouldn't treat our guests."

Courage while still being held by Madeline proceeds to look toward the readers and comment saying "if this is what I'm going to be putting up with for a while I might as well get comfortable right?"

 **There it is the next chapter to the story I hope you enjoy it if you do let me know in a review please.**


	3. Meet the Family part 3

Later that night after dinner ,we see Muriel escorting Gavin and Gina to a room upstairs across from her's and Eustace's that not even Courage noticed was there before, that being a guest room that held one bed to fit two ,one dresser complete with a mirror, a nightstand, a working lamp and a fancy wardrobe

"Mom this is really amazing" Gavin complimented as he looks at the room, then Gina says to her "I'll say, it has a really good charm to it" to which Muriel replies "I'm glad you like it, I do hope you'll be comfortable here for tonight."

Gina looking at the size of the bed ,proceeds to ask her "Mom, this bed only fits two people you dont expect all four of us to fit a bed like that, do you?" Only for Muriel to then answer to her in law "well if you would like to."

Muriel proceeds to giggle assuring the two that it was a joke, then she assures them that Eustace set up a room for them upstairs next to where the attic is, worriedly Gavin asks "will the girls be ok up there?" In which Muriel assures to him and Gina that their daughters will be fine up there ,before she leaves the room and wishing the two goodnight.

With the room to themselves, Gina and Gavin decide get settled into their new room for tonight.

Meanwhile in a room outside the attic upstairs ,we find Katy getting settled into their room, despite it being just a bed across the doorway to the attic and the girls bags beside it. While cleaning off her makeup looking through a compact mirror ,we see Madeline coming into the bedroom drying off Courage with a towel ,much to the dogs dismay.

"Alright Courage your all clean and ready for bed" says Madeline ,bringing Courage to the bed before joyfully saying "I can't wait until tomorrow, I know we're gonna have tons of fun together, we'll play games together, do magic tricks, build block towers , oh we'll be the bestest Freinds anyone's ever seen!"

Katy looking back at the two, proceeds to simply roll her eyes sarcastically saying "and maybe you should both try putting yourselves in a cage, your both too young to be out by yourselves" before she resumes her own bussiness.

Madeline ignoring the remark ,turns to Courage who was a little hurt by the remark ,before she comforts him by petting his back saying "dont worry my big sister, Katy never always means what she says, she can be real nice trust me" Katy, listening to this was cleaning out the purple eyeshadow from her left eye.

All the while Madeline continues on saying "me and Katy also do fun stuff together too ,sometimes she likes playing video games ,talking on her phone ,and anything really cheesy" Katy when she was done, turns to her sister and asks her "and your telling all this to a dog Maddie?"

Madeline simply replies "he's more then a dog he's also my freind" hugging the pink pooch who surprisingly was able to withstand a hug from the energetic young child.

At that moment, we see Muriel come up to check on the girls asking "hello girls, just came to see how your both both enjoying the room?" In which Madeline says "it's wonderful grandma " ,Katy answers " we're fine up here thanks grandma" to which Muriel replies "how nice to hear, just remember that your room is just across from the attic."

Muriel afterwards proceeds to open it presenting to the girls the empty space that is the attic, much to the girls curiosity, before Muriel says "I know there doesn't seem to be much up here,but I'm sure you both won't mind."

Katy then notices the old computer thats near the window, asking Muriel "grandma, is that a computer?" In which Muriel says "Well yes ,but we don't use it much dear ,I'm sure it works however your welcome to try it out first thing in the mornin' if youd like?"

With that said she closes the attic door, as the girls continue getting ready for bed while Muriel proceeds toward Courage on the bed before patting his head, saying "oh Courage, it was nice of ya to volunteer watching over our granddaughters like this, such a good dog ya are" despite Courage's attempt at protesting ,which was just Courage speaking gibberish.

"Well good night girls ,good night Courage pleasant dreams" before she proceeds back downstairs to get some sleep ,Katy putting away her mirror in her make up bag, turns out the lights before she proceeds to lay onto her side of the bed saying "Well I should be getting some shut eye " wrapping herself in the blanket, wishing her sister and Courage goodnight.

Looking at Courage, Madeline proceeds to say "Well Courage, time for bed" quickly giving him a tight hug before placing him on the foot of the bed as she wishes him a goodnight ,before she proceeded to lay on her side of the bed and get to sleep.

As both girls begin to sleep ,Courage proceeds to take a good look at the two thinking this is who Muriel is related to and how for that matter? However Courage was simply just overreacting, after all it was just the first day with them . What Courage still kept in mind was that they where still family to Muriel ,and she seems to love them very much "maybe tomorrow things will be better if I try to get to know this family a little more, I could try... For Muriels sake anyway" he thought.

It wasn't long before Courage calmed himself down before he began to slowly fall asleep. His legs got heavy as well as his eyelids, he started swaying back and forth really slowly, while lowering onto the ground until Courage was finally asleep, awaiting whatever tomorrow may bring.

 **And that should do it for this chapter but be assured the story isn't over if you like it please review and I'll assure you the next chapter will be up soon**


	4. The Girl in the TV

**For this chapter I was thinking of throwing in my two cents and do my own reference to the ring I hope you enjoy.**

It was a nice normal day in the farmhouse ,in the kitchen we find Gina, Gavin and Muriel having a conversation in the kitchen ,while Courage was eating dog food in the cornor

"I must admit mom, if I didn't know better I'd say you barely have anything growing around here " says Gavin ,looking out the kitchen window at the desert wasteland that their home is surrounded in.

Muriel proceeds to reply " I dont blame ya Gavin, I can't even remember the last time we even grew a bud ever since you've left" looking back at the wasteland, before saying "but I assure you Eustace and I still manage to get through ok."

"Oh what about you Gavin dear, how is life in the big city been treating you all?" Asks Muriel

Gavin proceeds to tell her about it saying " oh I assure you mom, we have been doing great for ourselves. I in fact happen to work for a company that provides the best appliance manufacturing company to exist on the entire planet."

Muriel amazed at his sons accomplishment aside from being a parent ,says "what a fancy title for yourself, but what about you Gina dear?" To which the red head replies "well it isn't much really ,just taking care of the girls as their mother, while I practice acting in my spare time of course, I hope be a T.V. star or maybe even a movie star ."

Muriel impressed simply replies "oh my, that does sound like a very interesting goal Gina" only for Gina to say "I know ,but I'm still happy raising our sweet little girls" before Muriel says "I'm sure ya are dear ,I know that I'm happy living here with Eustace in this cozy farmhouse."

Hearing this Courage raises his head from his food to look up at his owner, letting out a worried wine. Muriel seeing this ,then bashfully smiles and says "oh and of course, how can I forget Courage" in which the pink dog now satisfied, returns to his meal.

Meanwhile in the living room ,we find Eustace sitting in his chair watching T.V. ,Katy was sitting on the couch on her phone reading messages from freinds ,while Madeline was playing around with Muriels rocking chair rocking back and forth on it.

Suddenly just as a show was returning from commerceal break ,the T.V. began to show static much to Eustace's annoyance, as he gets up from his chair to try and fix the T.V. by repeatingly banging the top of it with his fist, but to no result angering the old farmer as he then begins to hit it from the side.

"Eustace what is all the fuss about?" Muriel asks ,walking into the living room with the couple following behind her, as Eustace blatently replies "the darn T.V.s broken!" before he proceeds to try and get it working again.

Gina then proceeds to giggle at Eustace's misfortune, before asking him what he intends to do, to which Eustace proceeds to say "I'm getting me toolbox" but before he can even leave the room, Madeline stops him pointing to the set saying "look!", on the T.V. screen we see the T.V then begin to show clip after clip of very strange scenery.

Eustace as well as the rest of the family where all very confused by what they where watching, before the screen begins to turn to black for a few seconds then it begins to show a still image of a small white dot, inside of a hexagon, thats inside of a very huge circle.

"What in the world is that?" Asks Muriel ,while the rest of the family stare on in confusion at what it could be, suddenly they hear the phone from the kitchen begin to ring ,Gavin proceeds to go into the kitchen to answer it.

When he does, all he heard on the other line was a shrill voice that whispered " _Your home is mine"_ over three times, before Gavin proceeds to ask " who is this?" All the voice replied however was " _very soon_ _...Your home is mine._ "

"Who is it Gavin?" Asks Muriel walking into the Kitchen with Gina and Eustace, then Gina asks him "what is it they want?" All Gavin replied was "I- I don't know ,all I'm hearing is whispering on the other line, something about the farmhouse" Eustace walks over to Gavin before he rips the phone from his hands, and proceeds to bring the phone toward his face telling the strange caller "we don't want any ,so shove off!" Hanging up on the said person afterwards.

Once Eustace did so the four return to the living room, the T.V. suddenly returned to it's scheduled program, before Eustace returns to his chair and continues to watch his show in peace.

Courage meanwhile, after what he had witnessed with the family, he began to wonder about the strange things that just happened the T.V. going to static one minute then showing strange imagery the next, the strange mysterious caller, and of course the symbol that appeared on the T.V.

The next day in the afternoon ,we find the family was in the dining room spending time together playing charades, before Courage suddenly heard a noise that was coming from the living room, Courage letting his curiousity get the better of him decides to investigate without disrupting the family's game.

What he found in the living room left the pink dog shocked, as he saw the T.V. mysteriously turned on showing static on the screen, confused Courage proceeded to carefully approach the set ,before seeing something attempting to break through the screen startling Courage a little more.

Just then, something begins to finally come out of the screen real slowly, before it reveals itself to be a glitching pale hand reaching out from the screen toward the frightened animal.

That's when Courage begins to scream in fright at what he's just seen, before rushing back to the dining room to warn the family, Muriel concerned after seeing the look of fear on Courage's face, asks him "Courage are you alright what's wrong?"

Courage despite speaking gibberish, attempts to tell the family what he saw in the living room, morphing into a blue horned monster coming out of the T.V., before he returns to speaking gibberish while pointing toward the direction of the living room.

"I think Courage is trying to tell us something" Gavin says ,Courage nods his head with agreement ,as he proceeds to escort the family to the living room.

But when they enter, the T.V. was strangely turned off ,the hand that was coming out of it had dissapeared, everyone in the room then proceeded to look at Courage with confused and dissapointed faces. Courage tries to explain himself ,but sadly cant find the right words.

Everyone but Muriel and Gavin return back to the Dining room ,as Eustace proceeds to blurt out to Courage "stupid dog!" Much to the pink dog's dismay, Muriel then approaches Courage and says "I'm sure whatever you saw is gone now Courage", Gavin still concerned says "I dont know mother ,by how he was acting I could have sworn it was something serious."

Afterwards the two return with the others back to the dining room, Courage says to himself "I know what I saw." Suddenly the T.V. proceeded to turn itself back on again, only for Courage to see on the screen the strange still image from yesterday, Courage without hesitation proceeded to conveniently pull out a camera and snap a picture of it before it dissapeared ,he knew whatever was trying to come out of the T.V. was definately an unwelcomed threat he needed to investigate.

Later that night after everyone's asleep, we find Courage in the attic on the computer for research on some of todays happenings, scanning the picture he took into the scanner, before seating himself in front of the monitor for results.

After a minute, the computer proceeds to show the image of the said symbol, as it explains " **The symbol before you was once a logo to an an old studio, by the name Teletransport studios before it was shut down in the late sixties** "

Afterwards, the computer replies" **one of the stars of the said studios goes simply by the name Agatha ,a spoiled, awful ,young seven year old child star whose life was taken from her too soon** " as it proceeds to show Courage a black and white photo of the said girl wearing nineteen fifties style clothes with short curly black hair, looking as if she where posing for a self portrait.

Continuing on, the computer proceeds to present to Courage an article about her death, as it says " **during one of** **her movie productions ,there happened to be an accident that involved a blowtorch and rollerskates, which ended up burning every inch of her body** " frightning poor Courage when he hears this.

" **And now to this day the soul of young Agatha still continues to wander the earth ,using the Teletransport logo** **symbol as a portalway transporting herself anywhere she pleases, through telecommunication mediums or televisions as you call it.** "presenting a picture of two T.V. Sets apart from each other, and inbetween is an arrow going from one T.V. to the other.

It then finishes its history description ,saying " **If anyone where unfortunate enough to see the symbol on their screen ,they are given a few days through phone calls telling them to leave whatever home she arrives in, otherwise the civilions who reside in it become the victoms of Agatha's wrath, no matter who it is.** "

Hearing all this ,Courage worriedly begins typing up the following " **how do I get rid of Agatha ,before she attacks people?** "

The answer given by his computer was " **The only way to get Agatha out of your house, is to block off her only means of entry, before she enters your home** " with that said, Courage proceeded to type in " **how do I block out Agatha from my home?** "

All it answers Courage is " **how else do you keep strangers away from your door?** " Much to Courage's stress, before he decides to to leave the attic after carefully closing the door, Courage decides to go downstairs for a glass of water ,before going back to bed since he has only a few days before Agatha enters the farmhouse, Courage beleived he had alot of time to think... Oh how he thought wrong.

After getiing a glass of water, Courage the makes his way back to bed but just as he passes by the living room ,he suddenly stops when he notices the T.V. unexpectedly turn on. However instead of seeing static on the screen , Courage instead saw the screen flash bright blue before it proceeds to show the symbol ,then something proceeds to slowly come out of the T.V. glitching and twitching the process.

What came out was a very frightning spirit with very pale white skin, very messy long hair that reached her back ,an old tattered dress and a rotting face that looked as if it had been scratched, this was no doubt the spirit of Agatha.

Courage quickly begins running to Eustace and Muriel's bedroom screaming in fear ,when he enters his screaming proceeds to wake them up, as Muriel begins to ask her beloved dog "Courage what are ya doin up so late?" Only for Courage to warn his owners of the threat downstairs, forming into the T.V. with eyes and sharp teeth, despite the family still unable to understand him.

Then just as Courage tries to think of another way to explain, he was disrupted by Muriel's scream at the creature who just passed through their bedroom doorway, which happened to be Agatha.

"Who the heck are you?!" Eustace rudely asks the creature ,before Agatha proceeds to levitate both Eustace and Muriel from their bed ,while both of them began to scream much to Courage's fright ,before Agatha forcefully pulls them both toward her ,as she then proceeds to grab them both by their necks.

No matter how hard they try to struggle ,Agatha's grip over them was too strong to overcome, Agatha then proceeds to vanish before Courage's eyes.

Courage had to act fast ,so without a hint of hesitation Courage proceeded to try and wake up the others for help ,however when he first got to Gavin and Gina's room he finds their door was locked ,the same with Madeline and Katy's room.

"What do I do? What do I do!?" Courage begins tro ask himself worriedly ,only for his train of thought to be broken by Muriels voice calling for him from the living room shouting "Courage HEELP!"

All Courage could think of is only one idea to save his family, before rushing back into their bedroom ,but not before saying "Muriel I'll save you!"

Meanwhile in the living room ,we find the elderly couple now floating in place, before Agatha proceeds to push Muriel to the side before it turns all its attention to Eustace.

Then using one of her hands ,she proceeds to place it onto Eustace's face before she began to disfigure it ,all while Eustice howls in pain as his entire body then begins to glitch just like her, much to Muriel's fright as she continued to scream.

After about a minute or so ,she proceeds to drop Eustace onto the floor leaving him surprisingly unconcious ,before Agatha turns toward Muriel for she was next to receive the same treatment as the farmer. As Agatha slowly approaches her, Muriel begins to shake with terror then just as Agatha extends her hand toward the poor old lady's frightened face, she hears a voice behind call out to her saying "hey Agatha!"

Turning around toward the T.V ,she sees Courage beside it shouting "let the old lady go!" Agatha looks over to Courage, before doing as he says and dropping Muriel back onto the ground, before she proceeds to go after Courage.

As she does, Courage proceeds to hold Eustace's mallet over the T.V., thinking to himself "I hope this works" before bringing it down onto the set smashing it repeatedly as quick as he could until it was a pile of wood, gears ,and parts.

Afterwards Agatha who was almost nearing the dog ,suddenly begins to deteriorate ,she begins to scream in a very high pitch tone that continued on until she began to disentigrate into nothing, and just like that it was all over the family was now safe.

However Courage wasn't out of trouble just yet ,once Eustace regained conciousness, he then notices the pile of what remained of the T.V. ,Furiously Eustace approaches the pink dog ,saying "you stupid dog ,look what you did to my T.V.!"

Eustace standing before the poor frightened dog ,proceeds to ask it " lousy dog ,what do you got to say for yourself?" Courage however does not answer ,as he instead gives Eustace a look of surprise, much to the old farmer's confusion as he asks "WELL!"

"Oh now Eustace, don't make such a fuss Courage saved our lives after all" Muriel says standing up for Courage, before the rest of the family come downstairs, Gavin proceeds to ask in concern "what in the name of decency is going on down here?"

Only for Eustace to answer him with "the stupid dog wrecked the T.V.!" ,To which Katy proceeds to rhetorically asks "You where whining over an old T.V. set?" While raising a brow, then Gavin calms him down saying " easy there Dad ,why dont we just relax and talk about this in the morning ok? "

Eustace then begins to turn toward his family, and rudely ask" who asked you?" Only for Gavin as well as his wife, kids ,and Muriel to all give him the same surprised face as Courage. Once Eustace notices this ,he proceeds to ask "what are you all staring at?"

Katy begins to pull out her phone, before activating a mirror function on it, presenting to Eustace a reflection on his face ,which just so happens to now look like something out of a Picasso painting.

Eustace looking at his face did not like it one bit , all the others could do was either remain silent ,hold back a chuckle, or give their sympathys to him that night.

A week after the incident passed ,Gavin had gotten Eustace a new and very shiny flat screen T.V. on a very strong sturdy wood cabinet table as a kind gesture to make up for what Courage had done.

"Well dad, how are you enjoying the new set?" Asks Gavin ,sitting with the family on the couch in the living room , before we see Eustace in his chair ,still maintaining that same disfigured face as he simply grumbles while watching it.

Despite Eustace's disfigured look however ,thanks to Courage being hugged by Madeline, knew for a fact that at least the family is safe... For now.

 **That should do it for this chapter yes im going to be doing one shots for each chapter maybe a two parter anything goes thank you all for the support reviews are always welcome and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. If You Give a Mouse A Room

**And finally it is done and special thanks goes to inugirl504 for beta reading this chapter as well as thanks to** **whateverman53 for suggesting this idea thank you both for you support and now on with the story.**

It was just another fine morning in the Middle of Nowhere. Here we find Courage in the dining room with Gavin, who was teaching Courage how to balance a dog treat on his nose, before proceeding to eat it.

"You are one very smart doggy aren't you?" Asks Gavin, kneeling down to his height as he proceeds to scratch Courage behind the ears, when Gavin hears Gina call his name from the kitchen.

"Alright boy, that's enough for today. I'm gonna see what Gina needs. Why don't you go play somewhere else ok?" Gavin says to to Courage as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen, while Courage decides to head to the living room.

There Courage proceeds to head over to the sofa, but just as he was about to get comfortable, he suddenly hears someone knocking at the front door. Courage looks around to see if someone was going to answer. When he realizes that no one is around, Courage walks over to the door to answer it and sees that the person at the door happened to be Charlie the Mouse–his long time good friend–who greets him. Whenever Courage needed a delivery or someone to talk to, Charlie was the first person Courage turned to.

"Hey Mr. Mouse, what brings you here?" Asks Courage out of curiosity.

All Charlie replies to the pink dog was, "Well, since you asked, see, my home is being fumigated for pests, and I was wondering if I can stay here? Just until the pest is gone."

Courage only says to him, "Well you did help me out when I needed it, so I don't see why you can't stay here."

Entering the farmhouse, Charlie says to Courage, "Hey thanks pal, you're a life-saver.", as Courage closed the door and helped him get settled onto the purple sofa, just as Katy and Madeline enter the living room from upstairs to watch T.V, only to notice the giant mouse in the living room with Courage.

When Charlie then begins to notice them, Katy–with an uneasy feeling inside her stomach–quickly grabs Madeline by her arm and says "Uh Maddie, can I talk to you in private?" Dragging her into the dining room.

Once they were gone, Charlie turns to Courage and asks "Who the heck were those two?"

"Katy and Madeline. They're the farmer's granddaughters." Courage replies.

"Wait these kids got parents?" Asked Charlie.

"They plan on staying her for a little while." Courage explained before Charlie managed to understand.

Meanwhile, in another room, when Katy and Madeline were out of earshot from the two in the living room, Katy proceeded to ask her little sister "I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

Only for Madeline to reply "Katy, there's a big, scary, whatever in the living room with Courage. I'm scared."

"Good to know I'm not alone on this." Katy says, before kneeling to Madeline's level.

"Listen to me Maddie, this might sound crazy, but there's no doubt that giant mouse in the living room, is with one of those people trying to sell us broken appliances or something" Katy says to her sister.

Madeline then asks "What do we do Katy?"

Katy standing back up says "I'll tell you what we'll do, we watch his every move and whatever stunt he pulls that looks like he wants to kill someone, we'll catch him red handed."

Madeline hearing this, proceeds to ask her older sister "Katy, what color is his hand now?"

For two whole days, as Courage was showing his good friend around the farmhouse, the girls were attempting to find any information they could on him, from spying on his conversation with their parents in the kitchen, to eavesdropping on him when he's taking a shower.

Unfortunately, despite all their efforts, in the end, they still ended up empty handed, it's as if he knew the girls were spying on him.

The next day, Katy was in the bathroom washing her face, when she heard a high pitched noise outside the bathroom door.

In the living room, we see the source of the noise turned out to be Madeline holding Courage in her arms and running from Charlie, who happened to chasing them all over the place before she went for the stairs. But as the two were about to approach the steps, Charlie grabbed Madeline by the waist, making her drop the pink dog before lifting her up toward the his face as he says "Gotcha kiddo, now you're it!" The three then proceeded to laugh together.

Katy at that moment, steps into the living room before she notices her little sister in Charlie's hands, as she cheerfully says "piggyback ride, piggyback ride!"

"You got it kid" Charlie says placing Madeline on his back, saying "Just hang on." as he proceeded to run around the room much to Katy's shock.

"Maddie, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Katy asks in a demanding tone.

Madeline, hugging Charlie's head says "Katy, come play with us! Charlie's actually really fun!"

Katy afterwards, was now in disbelief at what her little sister had just said before asking "Do you not see what he's trying to do? It's probably another one of his tricks." Unfortunately, neither Madeline nor Charlie heard her.

Madeline afterwards, still clinging to the mouse's neck asks Charlie "Can you be a bunny next please?"

Accepting the request, Charlie proceeds to hop around the room like a bunny, before entering into the living room. As he does, Katy proceeded to notice that the giant mouse dropped something in the process. It was Charlie's wallet, much to Katy's luck and Courage's surprise, as Katy proceeds to pick it up before opening it to find his ID in it. Seizing this opportunity in front of her, Katy takes out her cellphone with one hand, activating a map on it Katy looks back at the ID, typing in the address listed on it saying "Got you now creep." With that said Katy proceeds to run out the door, and follow the directions on her phone to locate where he lives, unknown to her of someone following her.

That afternoon, Katy arrived at a very simple one story house next to a hardware store in town. "So this is where he lives? Alright let's see who this mouse guy really is." Katy says to herself as she walks toward the building.

Being able to enter into the home surprisingly easy, Katy starts looking around the room for anything that she might consider worthy of getting a giant mouse locked up for good.

Suddenly she hears a noise that came in from a bedroom down the hall, so she decides to look into it. When she came to the room, she found the door cracked open, giving Katy a perfect idea to peek in and see what was inside so that she can have the right exact moment to catch it by surprise. So she carefully leans her face toward the door, only to find an empty bedroom inside leaving Katy puzzled she could have sworn she heard something in the room, before carefully opening the door and entering the bedroom to look around.

What caught her attention afterwards, was a mouse hole with a tiny door, Katy gets down to stand on her knees and look closely at it. But as she was looking, a voice from behind her asks "Hey, who let you in here?"

Turning around Katy finds the person who was talking to her happened to be a giant cockroach, blocking the doorway as she asks "Unless you work for the FBI, don't spy, you scum!"

Freaking out at what she is seeing, Katy backs into the wall as she worriedly says "Y-y-your a r-roach!" Before the creature slams the door behind him, saying "The names Schwick, sweetheart, JUST Schwick."

Back at the farmhouse, Gavin is in the kitchen putting a stuffed turkey into the oven when Madeline walks in and asks her father "Daddy, have you seen Courage or Katy? Charlie and I can't find them anywhere."

"You checked everywhere?" asks Gavin, to which Madeline nods yes to him as Gavin says 'Strange, maybe they're in the barn outside, try checking out there, ask your mother first." Disappointed, Madeline responds "yes daddy" before going to look for her mother.

All the while Charlie was searching in the living room and finds his wallet on the floor."Hey, how did this get out of my pocket?" he says out loud to himself before noticing his ID was sticking out of one of the pockets. Then his phone starts to ring.

He answers it as the other person begins to talk all he says is "sure thing!"

Back at Charlie's home, we find Katy gagged and tied to a chair as Schwick enters the room saying "I don't know how you came in here, but I know for sure you're never getting out!"

Removing the gag, Katy then asks "What are you gonna do with me?"

Schwick then proceeds to present her with the tiny door she was looking at earlier, asking "You see that door? You wanna know what's behind that door?"

"What?" was Katy's intelligent response.

In an impatient tone, Schwick simply answers, saying "You don't wanna know what's behind that door." Schwick then asks her "Why are you here?"

Katy only replies, by saying "As if I'm going to tell anything to smelly vermin like you!" spitting on Schwicks face.

This angered Schwick, as he says "Oh you shouldn't have done that kid. Now it's curtains for your pretty little face!" Running to the tiny door, Schwick then says "Nobody makes a fool out of Schwick!" But just as he was unlocking the tiny door and release whatever was inside it, there was a knock at the door, much to Schwick's annoyance, as he gags Katy once again, saying "I'll deal with you when I get back" before walking to the door.

Once Schwick answers it, we see Courage in a dress and blonde wig holding up a pie to him, as Schwick asks "Hey lady, are you new here, this is my place, JUST my place!"

Then, when he sees the pie, he asks the phony woman "Hey, is that custard pie?" To which Courage nods yes, only for Schwick to then demand "Let me have it!" Without hesitation, Courage splats Schwick' s face with the pie, unknown to the vermin that it was actually a pie tin filled with a sticky paste, commonly used in bug traps. Afterwards, Courage runs inside and manages to successfully find Katy before he proceeds to untie her from her restraints.

Katy afterwards, notices this as she says "Courage, how did you here?" Before he could answer, Courage picks her up and carries her out the door, when Courage sees Schwick still at the front door and managed to pull the pie tin off his face, before he sees the two in front of him.

"Hey I know you." says Schwick, pointing to Courage "You're the dog who double crossed me back in the big city! I should've known!" He slams the door behind him as he continues to approach the two and says "I thought I was in the clear after I tricked the rat who lived here into leaving, but it looks like I may need to take care of a few more!"

But just as he was about to do something to the two while Courage tries to distance himself and Katy from him, Schwick was abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door.

Opening it, Schwick finds Charlie standing right in front of him, as he says "I got a call telling me that there's someone here needed to be taken care of?" Cracking his knuckles afterwards.

"Call? What call?" Asks Schwick, before turning to Courage who proceeds to pull out a phone conveniently out of his fur, As it turned out, Courage was the one who called him for help much to the surprise of Katy, as well as Schwick's.

Suddenly, Charlie grabs the frightened Schwick and tosses him into one of the walls of the house, where the giant roach fell flat on his face. Charlie then goes on to say "I was also nice enough to bring in some old friends of yours." as policemen walk into the house toward Schwick.

"You didn't really think you could hide from us, did you Buschwick?" Asked the police chief who proceeded to lift the roach off the ground. As Schwick was being carried away, all he said to the cops was "It's Schwick, Schwick, JUST SCHWICK!"

Later in the streets of Nowhere, Courage along with Katy and Charlie, were walking back to the farm house.

As they do, Katy, with a look of guilt on her face, says to Charlie "Hey, I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry for all the stuff I thought about you. Now I know you're a really cool guy so... Can you forgive me?"

All Charlie says to her is "no prob" before Katy says "Anyways, thanks for saving us. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all."

It wasn't long before the trio find their way back to the farmhouse, where they are greeted by Madeline who proceeds to run up to them and give Katy a hug, saying "You guys came back!"

Then, as Katy releases herself from the hug, she, as well as Madeline and Courage notice Charlie leave, as Madeline a little sad then asks him "Charlie are you leaving?"

All Charlie says to them is "I got my home back now, I'll be seeing ya!" Leaving the kids and Courage to return back to the farmhouse.

When the enter the living room, they find Eustace sitting on the Couch watching T.V, but the major difference about him is that he was nothing but bones.

As it turned out, there was a creature that has lurked in the farmhouse while they were away, and had already eaten all of Eustace's skin and organs, although he can still move as proven when he looks at the kids asking "What are you all staring at?"

All the three of them could do was scream at the top of their lungs at the frightening image they had just seen. But just before I end the story, Katy interrupts only to say "Ok that is messed up!" Then Courage steps in to say "You got that right sister" leaving me to officially end it.

 **thank you readers for your support and for taking the time to read this and if you want to be like whateverman53 and suggest a story please be my guest I might get around to doing it and to those who like what they see so far please review**


	6. The Troubles with Gina

**I'm going to be honest Family dilemma is not my strongest point but I'm going to try and make this one work this was actually inspired by a short done by Dilworth himself "When Lilly Laney Moved In" i hope you like it**

On a bright sunny day in the middle of Nowhere ,we see Gavin and Eustace coming out of the cellar carrying painting supplies.

"Thanks for offering to help me give the girls bedroom a new coat of paint dad, it really means allot" Gavin says with anticipation . Eustace on the other hand ,maintaining his always grouchy look, replies "yeah to you, the only reason I'm even helping ya is because there ain't nothing to watch on that T.V. ya got me!"

Gavin enthusiastically says to his elderly father " I promise you dad ,once we start on painting the girls room, you'll see how much it pays off when you see the look on your lovely grand daughters faces."

As the two make their way to the upstairs hallway ,they then see Madeline rushing up to the two excitedly, as she says "daddy ,daddy, come to our room, come to our room!" Tugging on her father's pant leg.

Gavin laughing at his daughter's joyful behavior ,then says "alright sweetie alright were coming."

But when they enter the girls bedroom, Gavin was in shock to find the entire room completely painted aquamarine on each wall ,as well as furniture that fit the theme and of being underwater ,like a lamp shaped like a mermaid with a large shell shaped lampshade, a dresser with little seashells for knobs, and a waterbed for Katy so that each girl can have their own bed.

Eustace meanwhile proceeds to faint, after seeing the whole room.

Muriel walking into the room with Courage afterwards, asks Gavin "isn't it lovely Gavin? Gina thought it would be nice if the girls had a room like in those makeover shows."

All Gavin could ask was "what?" Then Katy walks in to say to her father "yeah, looks great doesn't it? I was the one who came up with the theme of having it underwater" followed by Madeline who adds in "and I helped mommy buy the stuff for the room!"

Muriel then turns to Courage, and says "and even Courage pitched in by making those wee blue floor moldings that look like waves" Gavin looking at the floor see's this, and Courage standing in front of it happily smiling and holding up a paintbrush.

Gavin however was still in surprise at the room already painted and decorated ,before Gina walks in saying in a saddened and caring tone "oh honey I'm sorry, I was gonna surprise you with it when we finished."

All Gavin did was drop the paint cans afterwards. One of the cans unfortunately crushing Eustace in the foot, causing the old man to jump up screaming in pain as he caresses his foot.

A minute later in the living room ,we find Gavin bandaging up Eustace's leg while he says to him."don't get me wrong dad ,I love Gina I really do, its that sometimes I get really peeved when she goes and does something without even telling me."

Bandaging up the leg Gavin begins to tell him of all the times Gina did something without his consent, saying " one time before either of the girls where born, she threw out my turntable thinking it was trash, unbelievable right?"

Eustace however was more concerned with his aching foot then what Gavin is saying, all the while Gavin explains more saying "that's not all ,on certain nights when when we sleep ,she has the nerve to say I snore, heck sometimes when I wake up I end up picking cotton balls out of my nose!"

At this point, when Gavin finishes up bandaging Eustace's foot ,Gavin adds in "but all in all I still love Gina, all the same." Eustace unfortunately, after everything he heard could care less.

Then as if on cue, Gina come by with Courage in her arms saying " hey honey ,how's dads leg?" Eustace now annoyed asks her "what are ya blind? Don't you see the bandaged leg?"

Gavin and Gina laugh at this ,while Courage simply looks at Eustace's condition in dismay for about a few seconds, before Eustace pulls out his mask and shout "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Making Courage fly out of Gina' s hands and up to the ceiling screaming.

Seeing this made the couple both angered and shocked at this terrible deed, while Eustace pointed to the ceiling and laughed.

Muriel who had witnessed this, angrily walks toward her husband, hitting him on the head with the rolling pin, making Eustace cry out "OW what did I do!?"

Gina after managing to reach him standing on top of the purple sofa ,proceeds to grab onto Courage again gently bringing him down.

"Awe Courage, are you ok? Did the mean man scare you?" Gina cooed, while scratching his his belly setting him back on the floor.

Once she does ,Gavin notices that the little pink dog was wearing a little purple collar around his neck "hey Gina, that's a pretty nice collar you got for Courage, where did you get it?"

"Oh I had some money left over after we got the supplies needed for the girls room, so I thought I'd buy Courage something for helping us out" Gina explained, scratching his head gently asking Courage "you like it don't you boy?"

Hearing this Gavin trying not to sound upset ,asks his wife "you had money left over, and you didn't even tell me?" All Gina could say for herself ,was simply "I didn't think it was that important."

Gavin after hearing this ,started to feel his entire body heat up with anger until it got so high, he did what he nor his family would think he would do, he let out an incredibly loud scream that not only could the family in the entire house hear, but it also did something much worse.

When he had finished ,Gavin then takes deep breaths as Muriel approaching him concernedly asks "are you ok Gavin dear?" Placing a hand on his back ,"I'm fine mom really" replies Gavin.

"You may be but she aint" Eustace says, pointing to Gina who was frozen with fear after having to endure her husbands very loud scream, her hair was now a mess ,but the most noticeable thing looking at her was that her entire body had turned a very sickly green color that even Courage was shocked by.

Seeing this before his very eyes ,all Gavin could do was say to himself "oh my goodness, what have I done?"

Later on that same day Gavin and Muriel take Gina to the doctor and have her stomach looked at ,while Eustace is asked to watch the girls and Courage since his leg is still injured.

At the office of Dr. Vindaloo, we see Gina's stomach being examined by the doctor with a very special x-ray ,observing what was wrong with it. Gavin and Muriel are sitting on the other side of the office ,as Gavin concernedly asks him "is my wife going to be ok Dr."

Dr. Vindaloo turns his attention to the worried man ,and says "it appears your wife is suffering from a most serious case of stomach stress I have ever seen ,nothing to worry about but there is nothing I can do ,nothing at all."

Gina after hearing this asks "will I still be ok Dr?" Dr. Vindaloo returning his attention to Gina ,says "all I can recommend for you is not to have any more stress days, and hopefully it will go away shortly."

"Thank you doctor" says Muriel, as she turns to Gavin sad and forlorn. Muriel in an attempt to comfort him, says "aw Gavin, don't be this way I'm sure you didn't mean to do what ya did" Gavin however is still saddened by what he did.

After a few minutes of moping ,Gavin makes a promise to himself that when they come home from the doctor, he will make sure to do all he can to make sure she's as relaxed as can be.

Returning from the doctor ,Gavin had Gina resting in their bedroom making sure to tell the rest of the family of Gina's condition, and that she must not be stressed out no matter what..

Afterwards, the family did what they could to make sure Gina was relaxed.

Madeline had Courage brought to her room ,to keep her company in bed.

Katy offered her massages and all other spa treatments.

Muriel at times brought her a special quiche to help her stomach calm down, although Gina would often than not give some to Courage.

And even Eustace lent a hand ,despite his foot being broken, he sat by her bedside and telling her what Gavin told him that day.

Hearing all this, Gavin started to feel bad about what happened today even more before entering Gina's room and try to make amends.

That day on both Gavin and Gina learned to forgive and forget, and that they would only talk with each other when they can before deciding on anything in their lives.

That night in Gavin and Gina's room ,we find Courage asleep in a basket beside their bed trying to get some sleep ,unfortunately for Courage ,he couldn't get any because of the constant giggling and movement occurring on the couples bed.

Looking back at it ,we find both Gavin and Gina in bed with their lower halves under a large blanket ,it turned out Gavin was trying to give Gina a massage. Unfortunately Gina can't help but giggle every time he puts his hands on her.

"Gina would you please stop giggling and try to hold still?" Gavin asks ,Gina only replies "I'm sorry I can't help it I'm ticklish."

Courage despite not being able to sleep ,was at least satisfied to know Gina is in good hands.

Early the next morning while everyone is still asleep ,Gavin ,Gina and Courage where seen out in front of the porch watching the sun as it rose over the horizon.

"Isn't this great Gavin? Just you and me looking at this beautiful sun rising before us ,you don't get that very often in the city" says Gina.

" You know Gina ,despite everything that happened yesterday, it's real nice to have some alone time with you for a bit" says Gavin .

As they watch, Courage looking directly at the readers says " the best part about marriages for every couple, for every bad day in your life, there's always a good one , if there aren't any in your life then that person isn't right for you" suddenly turning green ,Courage start to hold his stomach in pain.

Looking at this in concern, Gavin worriedly says "uh oh looks look Courage isn't looking too good" to which Gina calmly replies "it might be some bad quiche sweetie."

Before anything else was said, Courage lets out a loud belch that caused Gavin' s hair to blow back ,even after Courage stopped . Thus made both Gina and Courage laugh at how his hair stands.

Gavin at first was annoyed with how they laugh at him, but after a few seconds ,he decides to join them in laughing as they continue to watch the sun rise together.

 **And it's done my attempt at remaking a Dilworth short in a Courage the Cowardly Dog Style I hope you enjoy it and I promise you the next chapter will be up soon hopefully.**


	7. Love that Never Was

**And finally it is done and before Halloween no less sorry it took me so long I wanted to make sure the story was just right and I assure you inugirl504 did just that when she edited this chapter and now without further delay on with the show**

At sunset at the farmhouse, we find Eustace in the living room watching T.V. Gina was on the sofa with Madeline doing vocal warm ups, while Muriel and Courage where in the kitchen making jelly rolls. After about a few minutes, the peace was abruptly broken when they heard the front door, causing Muriel to walk to the living room with Courage following behind.

Entering the living room, Muriel asks "what is going on in here?" then notices what everyone else was looking at. It was Katy and Gavin walking into the farmhouse with a very handsome young man. He had very pale skin, black hair that stood upwards, and was wearing a black leather jacket over beige clothing.

"Oh, hey grandma. I want you to meet this really cool guy I met in town with dad today." Katy says, presenting him to Muriel as she politely responds "Well how do you do young man?" and introduces the man to the rest of the family afterwards.

Eustace however, seeing him, rudely asks "Who the heck are you?" The man before him hearing this, says "Oh forgive me, where are my manners, my names Peter Drafen my good sir, very nice to meet you" much to the farmers annoyance.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mister Drafen, would you care to come in for a snack? I was just about to whip up some sandwiches and sweet rolls for everyone." Peter simply answers "Oh thank you for the offer, but I'm not one for sandwiches."

Courage, meanwhile, looking at Peter, begins to notice a very small detail about him, and that's the fact that there was a very curved pointed tooth that stuck out from the rest of his teeth, and another on the opposite side. In fright, Courage tries to warn Muriel of what he saw, however before he could even get her attention, Peter notices him before he approaches the pink dog and says"well aren't you an adorable little doggy." What really made Courage scream in terror however, was when Peter said to him "I could just eat you up."

Courage screamed after hearing the strange man's opinion of him, and zips behind Muriel who then scolds at the pink dog saying "Courage, that's not a very polite thing to do." Gavin afterwards asks "What's wrong boy?"

Courage once again tries to warn his family of the threat among them, babbling nonsense and shape shifting into various hideous monsters that came to his mind, however. despite this nobody understood what the poor dog was trying to say.

Gina glancing at Peter and said "Don't worry, Courage is just shy, that's all." Muriel happily adds in "I'm sure he just needs some time to get to know you better is all." However, that was not the case with the cowardly dog at all, as he continues to observe the strange person before him.

Throughout each day that Peter came to the farmhouse, Courage made sure to keep a very close eye on him, especially when he's around Katy. During this time, he starts noticing some very strange quirks from Peter each day, such examples include his appetite for raw meat, the fact that he's always seen in the mornings carrying an umbrella with him every time he came by, as well as his reaction to garlic when Muriel one day served the family mashed potatoes and cooked Goose marinated in garlic sauce. There was no doubt in his mind that Courage had the right to be suspicious of Peter.

One night in the girls bedroom, we find Katy getting herself ready for her night out with Peter, while Courage was childishly bouncing around on the water bed with glee before he bounced too high on it as his head broke the ceiling, lucky for him, Katy didn't notice.

It wasn't long before Muriel walked in to check on her granddaughter, before saying "Peter sure is lucky to go out with a girl as pretty as you dear." in which Katy kindly replies "Thanks grandma, but it's nothing that special, Peter and I are just hanging out at the park, that's all."

When she was done, Katy gets up from the chair to show her grandma what she had on, Muriel sees her in a sleeveless shirt covered by an open brown jacket, black jeans, and a pair of brown boot heels, Muriel looks on in confusion, as she asks "Is that what children nowadays wear when they go out on a date?"

"Grandma, we're just hanging out." Katy answers in an annoyed tone.

"I was only kidding dear" Muriel says while giggling, then approaching her granddaughter she gives her a hug.

"You tell Peter I said hello to him now."

"I will grandma."

"And Katy, be sure to take Courage with ya, it would be nice for you two to spend some time together too ya know"

Courage, after hearing this, was now in complete shock as he suddenly falls from the ceiling, bounced off the waterbed, on to the wooden floor with a loud BOOM! Katy, surprised as she saw Courage on the floor in pain, approaches the poor abused dog before picking him up into her arms, making her give in to Muriel's request and says "Oh alright grandma, but I'm doing this because I love you, you know that." leaving the room afterwards, while Muriel looks on with a satisfied look on her face.

In the living room, Eustace was flipping channels on the big screen T.V. grumbling to himself "Lousy dating teenagers, lousy family freeloading off my house, lousy new T.V. Ten million channels and there ain't nothin' to watch."

It wasn't long before Katy runs to the door with Courage secured in her jacket, announcing to Eustace "See ya grandpa, I'm going out now!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't take anything he gives or whatever." Eustace responds uninterested in anything but the T.V. Katy opening the door goes outside where Gavin was waiting for her in Eustace's truck so that he could drive her to the Nowhere park.

At the park that night after being dropped off, Katy says goodbye to her dad as the truck drove off, Katy then sets Courage beside her as Peter arrives and approaches her with open arms. "Katy glad you can come." Peter says in a calming tone, before noticing Courage beside her, and saying "and you brought Courage along too, how sweet."

"I hope I'm not late." Katy says nervously.

"Oh not at all, I was just choosing lunch, wanna help?" Peter calmly replies. Katy simply obliges to his offer, saying "sure thing." Peter then takes both Katy and Courage out for lunch.

What the two were soon about to discover however, as the full moon slowly began to rise above them, was what Peter really had planned as he took them somewhere deep in the park, where there were plenty of shady trees. Courage made sure to keep a good distance from the strange person.

Everything was quiet, not a sound could be heard. When they arrived, Katy concernedly asks Peter "Uh Peter, where exactly are you taking us for lunch?"

Peter whose back was turned to them, starts to laugh, much to Katy's confusion, then answers her "Here's a perfect spot."

Afterwards, Katy hesitantly asks him "So uhh..Whats for lunch?"

"I'm glad you asked, because you're going to be the one TO PROVIDE IT!" Peter answered in a sinister tone, revealing to them not only his sharp teeth, but also in place of where his eyes should be was instead a pair of glowing red eyes, as the light of the moon begins to shine on him.

Both Courage and Katy were startled by what he had just said, as well as by what they had seen. Katy now knew what Peter was, as she points out to him "Y-you're a v-v….?" Only for Peter to interrupt.

"So you finally know the truth, about the fact that standing before you is a monstrous, terrifying VAMPIRE!" Frightening both Katy and Courage more. Peter's voice got lower and more scratchy as he begins announcing to them "It won't be long now, for once the full moon fully rises, my true power and inner strength will increase, soon there will be no hope for either of you when you meet your ends."

Courage looks up at the sky and, much to his horror, the full moon had indeed arisen to the sky. Katy notices this as well. They both looked back at Peter, and there surprise immediately turns to full blown terror, as they see Peter undergo a very huge transformation. All his clothing began to tear, grey fur began to grow in all different parts of his body, he started to sprout bat wings as well as some other bat features, but the most notable of all was that he was starting to grow and grow and grow until he will the size of a building, the last thing he did by the time his

transformation was done, was let out an ear-splitting screech that shook up the entire planet.

Courage and Katy were both scared out of their minds when they got a good look at the beast before them. The ginormous bat then begins to attack without warning, blasting a large gust of wind at the two with one flap of its wings. The strong wind blew them both back into the trees, knocking Katy unconscious, while Courage was simply blown into Katy before they both hit the ground. Courage, getting back on his feet witnesses the ginormous bat fly towards them, before it grabs Katy by her arms as Courage cries out "NOOOO!"

Quickly, Courage grabs onto her feet as the creature lifts her off the ground, the bat that was known as Peter starts flying to the skies where he plans to find a nice quiet place for lunch, while Courage, hanging by a young adolescent child's legs, starts trying to think of a way out of there current situation.

Once Courage had formulated a plan, he climbed up to the ginormous bat's back while resisting the air blowing against him until he reached it, then as he attempts to run for it's head, he conveniently pulls out a megaphone, for if there's one thing people know about bats is that they have a great sense of hearing.

Once he reached the back of its head, he took a deep breath, brought the device to his muzzle, and let out an extremely loud scream that caused the creature to wince in pain at the loud sound of the pink dog's screams of fright ringing in its ears.

Once Courage managed to distract the beast long enough, he quickly grabs the bat by its ears and makes an attempt to control him like an airplane, as Courage proceeds to make him lower onto the ground, he says to it "There's no way I'm letting you eat any of my family, freak!"

When the bat is low enough that they can see the streets of Nowhere, Courage then makes an attempt to find somewhere safe for him and Katy to land. Even passing by Di Lung, who was on a date of his own.

After the giant bat passes by at a fast rate, which caused an angry Di Lung to throw a potted plant at them and shout "Watch where you're going, you fool!" Courage flies the bat toward an empty roadway, and proceeds to say to it "Alright Peter, let Katy go, and I'll promise to let go of your ears." However, the monster instead attempted to get rid of the pink dog by shaking its head and trying to swipe him off with his claw, but sadly, nothing it tries got him off.

Once it finally manages to knock Courage off it's head, it failed to notice the oncoming light flashing toward him, blinding his sight at first glance, causing him to release his other prisoner onto the road before soon meeting it's end by a giant dump truck even before it could get a chance to fly out of its way.

On the road, once she regained consciousness, Katy begins to notice Courage behind her, knocked unconscious, before turning her attention to the vampire who was last seen lying on its back, as it begins to fade into purple smoke, vanishing from her sight forever. Courage came to a few minutes later and was pulled into a big hug by Katy who begins to sob after what she was put through tonight, while Courage attempts to comfort her.

The next day, back on the farm in Nowhere, Katy was in the living room texting, while Courage laid beside her sleeping. Muriel was on her rocking chair drinking tea, saying to her "Oh Katy, I'm terribly sorry to hear that your little friend had to leave Nowhere for a while."

After what happened last night, Courage and Katy made an agreement not to tell anyone what they had seen, not even to their family, and to forget it ever happened, as Katy continued on texting while replying to her grandma's apology, saying "Oh, don't worry about it grandma, he said it's better this way for both of us."

Muriel simply replies "Oh I understand dear, why don't I make you and your sister some cookies." to which Katy answers "Oh ok thanks grandma."

When Muriel gets up from her chair and makes her way to the kitchen, Katy looks down at the sleeping Courage, and thanks him again for saving her life, then saying "I think I'm starting to see why grandma calls you Courage." returning to her phone afterwards.

All Courage did next was look back at the readers and smile, showing off two sets of fangs on his teeth.

 **And another one is done thank you all for waiting and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter if you haven't guessed I was attempting to rewrite Twilight into a Courage the Cowardly Dog style story let me know what you think of it in your reviews if you like the story.**


	8. The Fog of Courage

**Yes this is a rewrite to the CGI short of the same name I thought it was good but maybe it could've used a few touches on it I hope you like it**

It all starts one afternoon outside the Nowhere farmhouse near the old well, where we find Courage digging a hole beside it, while Madeline was playing with a toy plane running around the area.

Courage as he's digging, discovers a shiny golden locket with a picture of a woman's face who looked like someone out of the nineteenth century, as he then grasps it by the chain to get a better look at it.

Madeline noticing Courage take it out ,stops what she's doing and asks "hey Courage, what's that you got in your hand?"

She was soon in bewilderment at the trinket before her ,she couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"What are you going to do with it?" Asks the four year old, to which Courage answers by getting out of the the hole with a grin on his face, before walking to the farmhouse with Madeline following behind.

Unbeknownst to the two, of a strange looking type of smoke that started to appear from out of the hole.

Inside the living room ,as Eustace was reading the newspaper in his chair, Katy was on her phone on the sofa we find Muriel dusting all the furniture around the house, but she is having trouble reaching a framed picture on top of a cupboard taller than her.

"Eustace would ya mind givin' me a hand?" Asks the elderly woman to her husband, in which he grumpily responds with "I'm busy!" Not once looking from his paper.

Katy lowering the device from her face, says to Eustace still reading his paper "oh for the love of-you know, it wouldn't kill you to get of that chair and at least try!" Placing her device on the small table beside the rocking chair afterwards, then she approaches the cabinet to grab the frame, handing it to her grandmother.

"Thank you darlin'" Muriel says, dusting the picture afterwards and looking at it ,it was a picture of Muriel on her rocking chair with Courage on her lap, Katy with a smile on her face, says "hey that's a pretty cute picture ,that dog must mean allot to you right?" In which Muriel answers "ever since the day I found him."

Then as Muriel places the picture onto the small table beside her chair, we see Courage and Madeline walk in to greet her with a hug.

Gina walking in from upstairs, notices Madeline and Courage as she then asks "well hey, what have you two been up to?"

Madeline afterwards, happily runs to her saying "mommy mommy, look what Courage found look what Courage found!" while tugging her hand.

Gina giggling at her daughters attempts to show her what they found ,joins the family in the living room, where Courage then presents to the ladies in the room the locket he found.

Muriel in admiration over the artifact in Courage's paw , asks "oh well isn't it lovely?", Katy staring at it in surprise exclaims "wow its beautiful!", Gina replies "it's the most incredible piece of jewelry I've ever seen" to which Madeline explains "yep, Courage found it."

Gavin walking into the living room after hearing the bustle, asks "now whats going on in here" Madeline then takes the locket from Courage, to show to her dad asking "look daddy, isn't it pretty?"

Gavin takes the locket from her to get a better look, and just like his family he was marveled at the locket, saying "i-its amazing ,who would want to get rid of something as alluring as this?"

Looking up from his paper, Eustace finally notices the locket in Gavin's hand as he continues to admire it, asking "where did you find it Maddie?" Only for Madeline to reply "I didn't ,Courage did" making the dog blush at this newfound recognition.

Afterwards Eustace getting up from his chair, walks over to the family and says "you found that on my property dog, that means it's mine!" snatching up the necklace form Gavin to take a better look at it.

Looking at it, Eustace at first is confused by it asking "what kind of necklace is this?" Before Katy snatches it from him to get another look ,then opening it up she finds a message inside as well as the date, as she explains "hey this locket's from the eighteen hundreds, I heard museums would pay big money for things like this " much to the family's surprise ,especially Eustace's.

Snatching back the locket, Eustace jumps for joy cheering out "I'm gonna be rich, filthy rich!" Then running to the kitchen he states "I got me a phone call to make" when he does ,the others resume to what they where doing.

All except for Madeline ,Courage and even Katy, who was still thinking about the message in the locked, she still remembered it clearly _To my beloved Cariana_ "there's something's off about that locket ,but what?" Katy wondered.

That night, she, Madeline and Courage went into the attic to investigate more onto the computer ,as it shows them the results explaining **The Cariana Love Locket: A Medieval antique, very valuable...But be warned, a curse will befall anyone who removes the necklace.**

Listening in, the trio are then presented with a couple that consisted of the same woman whose face was on the locket, and a man shorter than her with crooked teeth, short black hair, a smooth mustache, and all dressed in black as the computer explains **It will separate two departed lovers, unless the necklace is returned...** The computer afterwards shows a dark storm cloud over what appears to be a set of tombstones being separated by a lightning bolt, causing an earthquake separating them as it continues to say **The guilty will be separated from their loved ones ...FOREVER!** "

Courage now in fright ,begins to imagine Muriel vanishing before his eyes.

Katy after hearing this, began to worry as Madeline now curious about what she had learned, asks her "Katy, what does separated from loved ones mean?"

Turning to her little sister, she replies "meaning, if we don't get that locket back to where you found, it mom and dad will be taken away from each other forever...Or worse."

Madeline now in worry begins to imagine being separated from her parents and being left alone with Katy, just the very thought of this made her hug Katy out of fear ,as she says "no no no I don't want mommy and daddy to go away forever I don't I don't!"

Suddenly as Katy was comforting her little sister, Courage began to hear a faint noise out in the distance of the field, taking a look outside he finds a large cloud of smoke appear out of nowhere.

Noticing this, the girls out of curiosity join him, only for Katy to instead notice Eustace getting into his truck, before Madeline noticing the giant cloud of smoke approaching the farm points it out for her big sister ,asking "what is that?"

Katy impatiently replies "I don't know ,but I'm not gonna wait around to find out" running out of the attic while Madeline and Courage continue to look on, until they suddenly start so see something big and almost human like crawl out of the smoke.

It was a ghost like person made entirely out of smoke, with a face that almost looked similar to the man seen with the woman who possessed the locket ,crawling toward the farm with thin bony like arms and hands, as it moans out in a creepy fashion "CARIANA!"

This causes both Courage and Madeline to scream in terror, before they run out out of the attic .

Meanwhile outside the front porch, we see Katy as she makes her way to the truck which was conveniently wasn't starting up no matter how Eustace tried.

As she does, Katy's ambition soon turns to fear when she stops to notice the giant smoke creature crawling toward the farm at a fast rate, moaning out "CARIANA!" Her body had now become stiffened by its appearance ,as she continued to stare while it came closer and closer moaning out "CARIANA!" repetitively.

Then the teenager was Later snapped out of her paralyzed fright, when she starts to notice Courage run past her reaching Eustace's truck ,before the approaching smoke creature.

Quickly Courage pulls Eustace out of the truck through the open window, before carrying him back inside just as the face that lead the large cloud of smoke goes right through the vehicle, then Courage picks Katy up from the middle of the field on his way back into the farmhouse ,where Madeline was waiting for them on the porch.

Inside the farmhouse ,just as the three run straight inside ,Katy slams the door shut, while Courage worriedly returns Eustace to his chair much to his anger "you stupid dog, what the heck did you do that for!" Eustace scolded, to which Katy sticks up for the pink dog by angrily replying "hey he saved your life grandpa ,that thing out there almost swallowed you whole!"

Gina walking into the room in concern, asks "what happened, I heard the door slam!" In which Eustace getting up from his chair, bitterly replies "I'll tell ya what happened, your stupid daughters and that lousy dog just ruined me one chance of getting rich that's what happened."

Muriel afterwards, enters from the kitchen only to notice the girls and Courage frightened out of their mind ,as she asks "girls, Courage what's wrong?"

As the girls try to catch their breath, Courage in his usual gibberish tries to warn the family of the danger they're in, as he takes form of the locket with an arrow on the side ,before morphing into the smoke monster, then Katy steps in explaining "there's something out there that's coming toward the farm, and it wants the locket Courage found ,we got to give it back."

Eustace unfortunately with a stern look on his face ,replies "over my dead body!"

Gina walking over to them, says "alright you two ,are you sure you aren't making this up? I'm pretty sure it's just the wind" in which Madeline says "no mommy we're not ,there really is somebody out there that wants to eat us!"

Gina simply rubs young Madeline's hair ,as she chuckles saying "alright honey, mommy will look outside and see what it is" but as she does ,she see's nothing outside beyond the porch but thick fog, in which Muriel looking outside with her afterwards, says "oh my you can barely see anything out there in that fog."

Just then, the groaning of the name "CARIANA!" Was heard again from outside ,as the front door was then burst open by strong wind blowing away both Muriel and Gina into different rooms ,as well as covering the entire room in fog until it was impossible to see anything.

"MURIEL!" Courage cried as he looked around the fog for his beloved mistress ,until he hear's her voice call out to him ,making Courage follow the sound as he happily cheers out "MURIEL!"

But to his fright, it was instead the creature that caused the fog, as it moaned out "CARIANA!" Causing him to scream, while his lower jaw began to run before the rest of his body followed ,then he bumped into what appeared to be Madeline ,who was very glad to know he was ok, hugging him saying "Courage your safe!"

Before long, the terrifying face looms out in front of the two ,frightening Madeline as she hugs the pink dog ,making the poor kid break down and cry as she calls out for her help ,in which someone calls out to her saying "Maddie ,if you can hear me follow the sound of my voice!"

Madeline rubbing the tears out her eyes, proceeds to try and follow the sound of the voice calling out to her ,as she tells the little girl to go to the stairwell , to Madeline's surprise when she and Courage reach the top, the person who had helped them to escape the fog turned out to be Katy.

"KATY!" Cheers Madeline, running up to hug her sister sobbing in relief, as Katy replies "it's alright now little sis ,your safe" before our three remaining survivors hear the moan again ,as Katy now says "but if we don't get that necklace back soon ,we're next."

Madeline curiously enough, then asks "but where is it?" And right then they hear the sound of giggling from their bedroom, Katy says "I think I already know" as the three then head toward their bedroom.

Steeping inside, they find that the giggling came from Eustace who was wearing the necklace ,while observing himself within Katy's mirror.

When he notices the girls and Courage behind him, he turns to face them and in an annoyed tone asks "what?! Cant a man be alone with his jewelry?"

Katy furiously replies "YOUR Jewelry, that thing is trying to break us apart because of it!" referring to the fog monster, in which Eustace comments "who care's ,once I'm rich I can afford an even better house ,and pay someone to get rid of that thing once I sell this baby."

Now in disbelief at what the old man is saying ,Katy approaching him with the others asks "you didn't hear a single thing I said did you?" Only to be abruptly interrupted by the appearance of the fog monster ,who managed to find them as he crawls toward them moaning out "CARIANA!"

All four of them as it approaches scream in fright, before making their way out the window and onto the roof of the house with the creature hovering behind ,when it reaches them ,it once again moans her name "CARIANA!" However refusing to give up the locket ,Eustace stubbornly answers "make me!"

Angered the monster then begins to breath out clouds of fog that then begin to for a tornado around them ,Katy grabbing Madeline into a hug says to her "Maddie, if we get out of this alive I want you to know that despite everything in life, I've always loved having you as a little sister!" In which Madeline sobs onto her chest ,while Eustace angrily calls out to the fog, saying "GET YOUR OWN YOU LOUSY FREAK!"

Courage after he looks at this, says to himself "the things I do for love" then while Eustace was arguing with the fog, Courage snatches the locket from Eustace's palms with ease, then as the girls notice this, Courage was aiming for the face that now appears before them.

Courage throws it at the monster's mouth ,thus easing the monsters anger as its expression turns to love and relief , it then moans in a now calming tone "Cariana" before vanishing ,along with the fog until everyone saw the clear night sky.

Then as it clears ,the girls now seeing the clear sky before them in amazement, before they all see what remained of the fog ,carrying the locket back to the hole that Courage made when he found it.

Now angered ,Eustace glaring at Courage says to him "you stupid dog ,I can't believe you gave away my necklace!" in which Katy lifting Courage into her arms, says "I cant believe you saved us, thanks...Courage" to which Courage was then embraced into a big hug, before the worried Madeline asks "wait, where are mommy, daddy and grandma?"

Just then they hear someone from below, which sounded like Muriel call out "Eustace ,Courage, girls are ya all alright?" When they look down ,they see Muriel ,Gavin and Gina as they wave at them, in which Madeline in joy says "they're OK" before Katy answers back to her beloved grandma" don't worry ,we're alright grandma!"

The next morning ,we find Muriel sitting on her rocking chair out on the porch with Courage on her lap ,looking out at the fields as she says to the dog "oh Courage, I'm just so glad you and the girls are ok ,ya know I think I notice Katy's starting to grow fond of ya" in which Courage comments to himself "now that she mentions it, yeah I think me and the girls are starting to get along just fine."

Gavin walking outside ,notices his mother sitting on the porch ,before he asks her "mom ,have you seen where dad went ,I cont find him anywhere" Muriel simply points to the whole out beside the water fountain .

Inside the hole ,there was Eustace sitting inside, joyfully glancing at the necklace that had been returned, as he says "I'm rich, I'm rich, rich , big money!"

Then appearing beside him was the fog monster in a now smaller form, as it stares romantically at Eustace seductively calling out "Cariana" ,in which Eustace distancing himself from it ,says "get away from me!" All while it approaches him to Eustace's dismay.

 **Thank you again for reading this sorry if I haven't been around since November I have been struggling allot but anyway thank you and please review .**


	9. The Puppet Man

**It's about time I get this finished and I hope you enjoy this take on the imaginary feind plot.**

Early one cool morning ,after a rainy night at the farmhouse, we see Madeline slam open the door as she begins to happily run out dressed in a little blue hooded raincoat, yellow boots and splashing in puddles that formed as any kid would.

After jumping the puddles, she decides to play fort in the barn for a little bit. Then just as she enters ,she begins to notice something up in the hayloft ,she was so curious ,she could not help herself as she climbed the ladder up to it and see for herself what it was.

Minutes later back at the farmhouse ,in the kitchen we find Muriel making breakfast for everyone while Katy was texting on her phone , and Gavin and Eustace where talking about something ,as they read the newspaper, although Gavin was doing most of the talking.

Gina walking in before looking around the kitchen asks the family "have any one of you seen Madeline, I cant find her anywhere?"

Hearing this, Gavin abruptly sits up from his seat asking "What?" All while Eustace ignores this.

Muriel walking over to the table with a plate of bacon ,assures them "I'm sure she couldn't have gotten far ,she's probably outside playing ,I remember Gavin doing something like this when he was a wee boy."

As she serves bacon the the family ,Gavin afterwards turns to Katy and tells her to bring Madeline into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Dad do I have to?" She groans, to which Gina angrily demands her "young lady ,you get your little sister in here this instant!"

"Alright alright I'll look for her" Katy obliges in annoyance ,as she walks out the doorway passing by Courage enjoying his breakfast, before Muriel suggests to her dog "why don't ya go with her Courage ,she could use some help in finding Madeline" all Courage does is sigh in dismay ,as he leaves the kitchen to join Katy on her search.

Starting her search in the barn, Katy proceeds to call out to her little sister as she and Courage walk in.

But just as they where about to begin, they where abruptly stopped by the sound of giggling ,then Courage overheard what sounded like Madeline talking to someone up in the hayloft ,but who? He wondered

Climbing the hayloft with Courage hesitantly following behind ,it wasn't long before they reach the loft where she and Courage began to search for the young girl.

Peeking behind every pile of hay, Katy unfortunately doesn't find Madeline, but instead buckets of paint, a rainguard, and gardening tools much to her dismay and annoyance.

As Katy searches for Madeline ,Courage on the other hand starts to hear the little girls giggling and speaking again ,curiously following the sound to her ,when he finds her it is revealed to the Cowardly dog that the person she was speaking to was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh hi Courage!" Greets Madeline, after she spotted the pink dog "did you come up here to play with me?" Courage now was left completely confused, he could have sworn he heard Madeleine talking to someone.

Before Courage could try to say something ,Katy approaching from behind the pink dog, says "there you are Maddie, what are you doing up here? Mom and dad would freak if they saw you up here you know" Madeline simply inflates her cheeks out at her.

Katy as she was scolding her ,then notices the boot's Madeline had on, before asking "are those my boots? And you took them from my bag without asking!?" Now glaring at her angrily, as Madeline attempts to explain herself by saying "I did ask ...When you where asleep."

Katy simply grabs her sister by the arm, before dragging her back to the farmhouse with Courage following behind, however as they walk Courage continued to wonder who Madeline was talking to in the hayloft.

At the kitchen table ,as the whole family was seated having breakfast ,Madeline was telling her family about what she was doing in the barn ,and how she met a new friend in the hayloft.

Katy hearing this now confused replies "wait, new friend?" Then Gina asks her "well why didn't you ask us to join us ,what's his name?"

"His names Mr. Lollybuttons" answers Madeline, as she eats the bacon on her plate "he's blue, with a very big green nose ,and loves to wear a shiny purple suit ,with a yellow bow tie, stripey pants ,and long shoes like a clown."

After hearing this description ,Gina started to giggle as she says with relief "Oh she was playing with an imaginary friend ,isn't that precious?" To which Muriel says "how adorable, I would certainly like to meet this little friend of yours."

Madeline snickering as she picks up a glass of milk "Oh he's not little grandma ,he's real tall he's even taller than grandpa" before drinking her milk.

Gavin afterwards ,then says to her " well it's great you made a new friend Maddie, but please play somewhere safer besides the hayloft ,you could've gotten hurt and mommy and daddy would be worried."

Madeline simply replies "Oh ok daddy" ,as she and the family have a nice quiet breakfast.

By the next day while Gina was helping Muriel make lunch , she continues to wonder about Madeline's new friend, as Muriel breaks her out of her thoughts saying "oh I wouldn't worry about it much Gina, I'm sure she'll grow out of her wee friend eventually like most children do."

"Guess your right" says Gina, as Muriel taking a whiff at her cuisine cooking in the pot ,declares "well it would seem like my special vinegar flavored chili is just about done, Gina would you be a dear and call the children for lunch?" In which Gina says "sure thing mom" walking out of the kitchen.

In the living room, Gina comes across Courage minding his own business chewing on a bone, before Gina approaches him as she pets him saying "hey boy ,you wanna help me find the girls?"

Courage obliges ,as Gina begins to pick him up before the two start by searching for Madeline.

Unfortunately no matter where they looked, Madeline was nowhere to be found inside the house "now where could she be?" Wondered Gina ,before she and Courage heard giggling from the front porch Gina being curious investigates it.

Opening the front door she figures out its Madeline ,before approaching her saying "Okay kiddo playtime's over, time to- Madeline what are you eating?" Madeline ,chewing on something turns to her mother then takes out what looks like neon colored taffy, this made Gina concerned.

"Madeline where did you get that candy?" Asks Gina nervously, to which Madeline simply answers "Mr. Lollybuttons gave it to me" Gina's heart sunk, as she kneeled down to the little girl ,"Madeline I'm not playing with you young lady its not funny! Now this is a very serious situation and I need to know who gave you that candy!" Madeline was now in fright, "But mommy, Mr. Lollybuttons DID give me the candy."

Gina was now beginning to get worried for Madeline ,what she is telling her is impossible there's no way an imaginary being such as Lollybuttons can give an actual kid like Madeline candy, so she simply makes her get rid of the candy and escorts Madeline inside saying "we'll talk about this later."

Courage on the other hand after they leave, takes this time to observe the said candy and to his surprise ,notices on the wrapper whats looks to be a button with a swirl pattern within it.

Running back inside in fright, Courage tugs on Muriel's skirt as he babbles on about what he had seen, trying to show her the candy Madeline was given ,only for Gina to take it from him however ,and throws it away instead saying "Courage ,you know better then to bring in stuff from outside."

Muriel simply says to Courage "I'm sure whatever it is ya want to tell me can wait Courage" ,before she resumes to serving everyone at the table.

It wasn't wasn't until one night when Courage was sleeping with the girl's, that he soon starts to feel Madeline struggle in her sleep ,Courage wakes up before he suddenly hears her worriedly groan in desperation "Lollybuttons...Please ...No ..Stop..NO!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, just as Courage tries to get Madeline's parents so that they could check on her, he was knocked unconscious from behind where the foot of Madeline's bed was.

When he wakes up ,Courage soon finds himself in a completely different setting, instead of a bedroom ,he finds himself in a pastel colored field surrounded in woodland critters, and at the center was a pedestal and on top of it ,Courage finds as he approaches it what looks to be a doll that looks exactly like Madeline .

Taking it into his hands ,he sees that the doll resembling Madeline was filled with candy she was seen eating earlier, as supposed to how dolls are usually made.

It wasn't long before he heard something it said that startled the poor dog ,almost making him drop it.

But picking it back up to listen to it again, he hears the doll begin to speak out to him" Courage ... Help...He's got me!" To his shock, it was Madeline but what did she mean by HE'S got me?

Before he knew it, a tall being begins to cast a large shadow over the pink dog, turns around and to his surprise the being behind him is none other than Mr. Lollybuttons himself.

Aside from the details Madeline had said about him ,there was more to him by what Courage saw like the fact that he had purple eyebrows that made him look angered ,an ovaled head as well as white messy hair under his ears, a permanent frown on his face, on his head he wore a graduation cap ,but the most frightening fact about him was the fact that he was a ginourmus puppet.

The frightened dog seeing this ,began to scream as the giant puppet takes the doll from him with one hand, before he began to take a deep breath as he began to sing to Courage in a British accent.

 _What do we have here in the land of Jelly Pastures?_

 _A tiny pink animal trying to steal my little doll?  
_

 _You must learn to think twice what you steal from others my friend._

 _It will surely lead to your unexpected end!_

In an attempt to escape ,Courage takes back the doll as he runs from the giant being, only to be abruptly stopped by a giant gate made of black licorice and thorns, in which Mr. Lollybuttons sings his next verse.

 _You must consider the dismay of those you steal from._

 _Do you not think of those whom's feelings that you hurt?_

 _Its always best to ask before you take things my friend._

 _Otherwise you'll meet a tragic unexpected end!_

All the while, Lollybuttons picks Courage up by his neck, lifting him toward his eye level, taking the Madeline doll back into his care, then placing a dunce cap onto Courage's head afterwards ,dropping him into a hole that opened underneath where Courage was.

In the hole was a swirling vortex of multicolored hard candies falling into what appears to be a giant gummy fish that's swallowing them up.

Seeing this, Courage screams as he began to use the hard candies that fall as a ladder to try and climb back up to the top of the hole, all the while Lollybuttons who was now floating beside Courage with no rhyme or reason, begins to sing his next verse all while Courage makes an attempt to climb his way back to the top.

 _Consequences for stealing you see are listed as followed._

 _Guilt, Depression , Sadness and Grudges held on you._

 _Pleased consider safer habits to try instead._

 _Your better off of doing something else I can guarantee._

All the while Courage in the end ends up falling into the mouth of the fish, before he finds himself back into the fields where he's being forced into various activity's, all of which are being judged by Lollybuttons.

However with every activity Courage tries from baking a cake, to yoga ,to painting a picture, to even giving makeovers to wolves dressed like elderly women , Lollybuttons always pointed out details on each one that Courage had done was wrong.

The sound of sirens began to blare from out of nowhere, as Lollybuttons now has Courage chained ,before shouting to the poor frightened dog "BAD THIEF! BAD THIEF!"

The setting suddenly began to change to a very dark room, where the only parts seen where a podium where Courage stood ,the very same pedestal holding the doll this time in a glass case that had a label that read **EVIDENCE,** and a judge table where sitting in it was Lollybuttons who continues to sing.

 _Stealing is wrong on so many different levels._

 _Its even worse when you inspire others to do it also._

 _For this you must be punished for your crimes I intend._

 _A punishment that will meet your unexpected end._

Then just as a giant stamp comes down out of nowhere ,Courage jumps out of its way as it stamps his table with the word **GUILTY** in bright red letters.

At this moment, Lollybuttons grabbing Courage by his neck once more, drags him to where a giant pit begins to open up ,and below it lies what looks like a small pool of boiling lava as he sings his final verse.

 _The time has come for you the time to meet your end._

 _It is time for you to meet your very tragic...Unexpected ...END!_

Courage was now released to fall right in ,but then Courage was suddenly saved by a glass floor on top of the lava, it was't long before Courage remembered it was a dream ,more specifically his dream.

Acting fast, Courage materializes a plunger gun aiming it at where the glass case is, before pulling it straight toward himself much to the anger of the giant puppet.

Courage however with an innocent chuckle, just stands before him. When Lollybuttons was about to once again attack the pink dog ,something begins to happen to him, he was begining to shrink which frightens the Puppet Man.

At the moment where the imaginary being was now the size of a soda can, Courage knew Lollybuttons was vulnerable now, with a smirk on his face the cowardly dog materializes a boot that was just big enough to crush him like a bug, defeating the imaginary creature once and for all.

Once Lollydoodles was defeated ,the entire area becomes a brightly colorful Kingdom ,before we see the glass case the doll was in vanish ,then he sees the doll now in mid-air turn back into a normal little girl who Courage has known.

"Courage, you saved my life!" Squeaks the little girl who began to hug the little pink dog ,but this time it didn't feel forced now, instead it felt more relaxing to the pink dog.

By the next Morning Madeline was able to sleep peacefully with Courage in her arms, before we see Gina and Muriel walk in before catching a glimpse of this.

"Well I'll be, it looks like Madeline found herself another freind suited to her, hopefully better for her too" Gina says, to which Muriel sweetly replies "my Courage is more than just any old freind, he's one to depend on with anythin'."

Courage while Madeline was still holding him ,looks back at the readers as he places Lollybuttons hat on his head, and says "now this is a true dream come true."

 **And another chapter is done thank you all for your support and if you enjoy this chapter please review and once again no flaming or trolling**


	10. The Return of Freaky Fred

**Well it's about time we get right into a guest request from...guest? If you would like to submit some story ideas I can use for this fanfic, please send them to me through reviews. However you must also be signed in or give yourself a name other than guest. now that that's said on with the story.**

In the middle of Nowhere, we find a very familiar face approaching the farmhouse. It was a man who wore an all olive tuxedo with a purple tie and black boots carrying a very large suitcase. Glancing at his face we see a mess of blonde hair atop his head, as well as a pair of pink eyes look upon the readers, while sporting upon his face a permanent smile showing off his crooked teeth.

Approaching the farmhouse, he begins to narrate who he is.

 _Hello friends, my name is Fred._

 _The voices you hear, are in my head._

 _I am visiting my Aunt Muriel as you see._

 _With the feeling of happiness and glee._

 _For those want to know me._

 _Let's just say I'm very...Naughty_.

Inside the farmhouse, Katy was polishing the stair railings while Madeline and Courage were organizing everything in the cupboard. Muriel walked in, carrying a fresh pie. "I really appreciate you girls helping me tidy up a bit, I'll bet ya both worked up quite an appetite." She then placed the homemade pie onto the small table beside her chair.

"Awesome, thanks grandma" Katy kindly responds, as she cuts a piece for herself and Madeline. As they eat, Katy asks her beloved grandma "So grandma, who's coming over to the farmhouse today? You still haven't told us."

Before she could answer however, a knock was heard at the door. Going to answer it, Muriel says "Oh that must be him now!" Opening the door it reveals to be Fred, who greets Muriel with a creepy smile as Muriel happily says "Fred! Good to see ya again lad. How have ya been?"

"Fine." He responds as he walks in. "Courage!" Fred says with a creepy grin on his face.

Courage was just about to get himself some pie when he heard his name and froze. Turning his head slowly in the direction voice came from, he got a good glance at the very man that tormented him in the past, standing outside the door. Courage ran and hid behind Madeline in fright.

At that moment, Gavin enters the room and approaches the doorway to greet his visiting relative, "Cousin Fred, I was wondering when you would show up."

Fred in a kind tone says "Same with you dear Cousin Gavin."

"Come inside. You must have gone through a lot of trouble just to get here." Gavin says escorting the blonde man inside, as Muriel closes the door behind them.

Gavin seats him on the purple couch where Katy is sitting, and introduces his daughters to him. "Now girls, I want you two to meet your Uncle Fred, he's going to be here with us for a bit."

The girls simply greet him with a hug and a hello, as Fred instead places his focus on Katy and started narrating again.

 _Ah and there she was, with hair long and pretty._

 _Which belonged to my beloved niece, Katy._

 _How I admire how she pulls it back so gently._

 _Away from her darling face, with her fingers I see._

 _Oh how I enjoyed it so simply._

 _I felt like approaching it and being...Naughty._

"Why don't ya sit tight Fred, while I go make us some tea." Muriel says to him, before she walks into the kitchen.

Gavin all the while calls Gina to come and meet Fred, to which we see Gina dressed in an Elizabethan era dress, come downstairs in an over the top manner.

"Oh can it be?" Gina starts "My long lost dear brother has returned? Oh how it's been so long!" rushing toward the unsuspecting relative, hugging him while she began to cry, much to Fred's confusion.

Gavin gently pulls Gina off of Fred and kindly says to his cousin "You'll have to excuse her, Fred. She just loves to try out her acting skills with us sometimes before she tries out."

"I admit, it's always nice to have an audience to practice on before my big performance." Gina replies.

Fred, maintaining his calm smile, says to her "Well, I must admit it was an amazing performance dear, may I ask what the occasion is?"

"I'm trying out for the lead role in the Nowhere Community Theatre production of Count Monty Gristle" answers Gina "Auditions are tonight, and I simply must attend."

Hearing this made Fred begin to think to himself, as he once again, narrates.

 _Ah the theatre, how I remember it quite well._

 _With each performance heard, in love I fell._

 _One that amazes me the most on set,_

 _Was a performance long ago, of Romeo and Juliet._

 _The first time my eyes set on the Capulet,_

 _The moment when she and Romeo first met,_

 _What amazed me most about Juliet, with her skin so fair._

 _Was her ginormous, wavy, raven hair._

 _I decided to congratulate her personally._

 _Her performance made me weep with glee._

 _But afterwards, when I did, you see,_

 _That's when I started getting...Naughty._

As Fred continues to remember his past, his family starts showing concern over his silence, noticing Fred look up at the ceiling while he daydreamed.

"Uh Fred?" Asks Gavin, "are you ok?" Only for Eustace walk in, and notice Fred in the room as Gavin says to the old man "Hey dad, look who came by to visit."

Eustace, in annoyance and unenthusiasm, walks over to the purple couch and sits beside Fred, who was busy staring at Katy as she was finishing up a slice of pie.

Courage, noticing the fascination Fred has for the teenager, becomes startled as he tries to get her attention and warn her of his intentions, sadly, Katy ignores him and instead, pulls out her iPhone to check for messages as Fred gently leans over to smell her hair in a subtle manner as he compliments it in his thoughts.

 _Ah that hair, that silky silk hair._

 _It amazes me so everytime I stare._

 _Oh how I wish to caress it in my fingers._

 _You would do the same too, if you were near her._

Muriel, returning with a tea tray, serves her family tea, before noticing Gina among them.

"Oh Gina dear, I would have thought Eustace would've brought you to your audition by now." says Muriel in concern.

"No worries, it doesn't start 'till tonight. I just needed a practice audience to see how I would do." Gina reassures her.

Eustace, after hearing this, abruptly gets up from his seat and says "Well your good enough for me. Come on, I'll start the truck."

But as he was about to step outside, Gavin intervenes. "Just a minute Pops. I think we all need to be there." he says, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, I must beg to differ, Cousin Gavin." Fred says, making everyone turn and look at him before continuing "I don't believe that the performance that your lovely wife is in is intended for those under eighteen, even if it's only an audition, might I recommend having the children stay here with me? I will be sure to watch them very carefully."

Despite Courage's protests, Gavin obliges to his offer saying "Well, that's really nice of you Fred. Thank you."

Fred simply replies with a hand over his heart and says "It would be my my pleasure." looking back at the children as well as a frightened Courage with a sinister grin.

Later that day, after Gina kisses the girls goodbye as well as saying goodbye to Fred, the girl's parents and their grandparents leave and head to town to get Gina to her audition.

With their family gone Fred seizes the chance at the victims.

 _As I glance at my darling family,_

 _I'm reminded of another dear memory._

 _My sixth birthday to be exact._

 _My favorite day in fact._

 _The happiest day in my childhood._

 _I still remember it every time I could._

 _My first gift that day made me instantly flare._

 _It was my very own teddy bear._

 _A gift from mother I might say,_

 _It's fur was a charming display_.

 _Looking at the toy filled me with glee._

 _Even if I was a bit...Naughty._

 _Poor teddy..._

 _Was now furless afterwards you see._

After the narration, plus the trip down memory lane, Fred sees Katy all alone on the couch on her phone. Madeline had taken Courage upstairs to play. Fred's chance had come at last for him to do what he always loved. He takes out a razor and slowly begins approaching the unsuspecting teenager.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Katy asks, outraged when he snatches the phone from her without warning.

Fred, with a smile on his face, answers "Now now my dear, I will hand you back your device after we take care of that silk you call hair." setting down the iPhone .

Back upstairs, Courage was now seen dressed in a really poofy, blue dress, with high heels and a tiara on his head. Madeline, standing next to him announces

"And now Lady Courage, your ready for the ball. All we need now is makeup." much to the cowardly dog's humiliation. As the little girl turns her back to Courage to find a makeup kit,

poor Courage couldn't help but worry what torture Fred has in store for Katy and her hair, that would surpass even his own experience with Fred. So without warning, he zooms back downstairs just before Madeline was about to apply powder on his face.

In the kitchen, Fred is forcing Katy's head over the sink in an attempt to get her hair wet before cutting it. When her hair was nice and wet, Fred pulls her out before he seats her on a chair and ties her to it, assuring her that everything would be fine when he got through with her.

Just then Fred he begins to describe more of his thoughts of his life.

 _Oh to see her hair, drip to the floor,_

 _As I imagine it endlessly flowing more and more._

 _Oh how this reminds me of a time you would not believe._

 _In my shop came men who were enrolled in the marines._

 _For each soldier that walked in I gave_

 _Each and every one an identical shave._

 _The exact same kind I intend to give to Katy._

 _Every inch I plan to shave from her head._

 _And that is a lot to be said._

 _But when I was doing it to each soldier who came in honestly._

 _They did not even mind the fact that I was...Naughty._

Courage running downstairs in concern, witnesses Fred preparing to give Katy a shave. He spots Katy's cellphone on the kitchen table. Watching the crazed barber carefully when he wasn't looking, Courage takes the phone and runs to the living room to try and call for help.

Unfortunately for the pink dog upon turning it on, what appeared on the screen where rows of apps that confused Courage to no end. He had never in his life seen an iPhone before, nor had he interacted with one.

"COURAGE!" Shouts a voice from upstairs who happened to be Madeline who appears on the top of the stairway saying "There you are!" Coming down the steps, she angrily asks "Just where have you been?" Then notices what's in Courage's paws. A bit shocked, but mostly confused by this, Madeline asks "Is that Katy's phone? What are you doing with it?"

Courage tries to warn her about Fred, unfortunately, Madeline simply takes it from him and says "Silly Courage, dogs don't need iPhones." before she goes to set it on the dining room table.

Tugging on both of his ears in frustration, Courage tries to look for a way to try and save the girls from this maniac when he gets an idea.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, as Fred begins to shear away the long hair Katy had, reducing it to a bob cut, Madeline was witnessing this in curiosity.

Fred looking at his work so far, begins to feel quite satisfied with the work he did on the girl. However, not completely.

And just when he was about to resume shaving more off, he hears something in the distance that sounded like an ambulance blaring, and decides to investigate. To his shock it was the authorities with his family who were worried out of their minds, wondering what this was about.

Then the chief of police steps out toward him and says "Alright Fred, these are the authorities, we have this whole farm surrounded, come quietly and we might go easy on you!"

With a shrug and a sigh Fred does as the officer told him and turns himself in.

Outside the farm, as the ambulance takes Fred away, his family, aside from Courage and Eustace, wave goodbye.

"What a guy, going to cut the hair of the criminally insane. It takes a lot of nerve." Gavin says.

"I sure am gonna miss dear Fred" Muriel adds, waving to him while holding Courage, as we hear Freds narration begin as he's being driven away.

 _As will I you, Aunt Muriel._

 _And to the rest of my family as well._

 _I will surely miss with all my heart._

 _But I shall still remember you as I depart._

 _I shall remember you all, my family._

 _Especially when I'm...Naughty._

Once he was gone, both parents and grandparents notice Katy's new look that Fred had just given her. Gina asks "Wow, did Fred do that to your hair?"

"Do you like it? Uncle Fred said he wanted to help improve it." Katy replies.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say it looks good on you." Gavin says with a smirk on his face, which causes an embarrassed Katy to replies "dad" as the whole family begin to laugh under the full moon.

 **And done boy did this one take allot out of** **me to write and once again a special thank you to inugirl504 for beta reading this story and making it better and as always for those who enjoy the story please review and hopefully the next one won't be as long as this.**


	11. Revenge of the Vandals part 1

**Another request story that comes from Jinero meaning the credit will be going to him for this story**

On a fine noon in the Middle of Nowhere one day , the story begins with Gavin having a quick conversation with his mother, before she and Eustace leave for a night out alone together, while Gavin and his family took care of the house and Courage.

"Honestly now Gavin ,you didn't really have to do this for us, we'll only be out for one night" states Muriel, to which Gavin says "oh its no trouble mother, I can assure you that we wont let anything happen to your home while you and dad have the best night of your lives."

Muriel felt flattered with Gavin's kind words ,as Eustace who was waiting by the front door, says "your lucky I even agreed to this young man, nothing good was on T.V. anyway" then before leaving, Muriel approaches Gina holding the cowardly dog in her arms ,and pats Courage on his head.

Once the elderly couple said their goodbyes to everyone ,they leave the farmhouse.

Meanwhile out in the backyard, we see Madeline playing with a toy truck ,while Katy was sitting on the porch with her eyes glued to her phone minding their own business, before their mother calls out "girls ,would you mind watching Courage while I get dinner started?!"

"Sure mom!" Katy answers, in which we see Courage walk out before he starts to notice Katy start to grow frustrated over the fact that she was that her phone connection kept dropping, despite the fact that her dad had set up a wifi system for the house weeks ago.

And the reason why from what Katy theorized ,is the fact that despite what their grandparents said about the windmill being a source of power that should never stop turning ,what troubles the teenager about it was the fact that it would often turn super slow on days where there wasn't much wind.

"UGH, it has been the third time this week it does this!" Katy rants "And it has been driving me CRAZY!" She abruptly stands off the porch, shocking the frightened pink dog as she starts to march over to the windmill ,ranting "stupid hunk of junk your better of at a scrap landfill!"

Courage in complete terror, jets toward the frustrated teen as she approaches the windmill ,as he then attempts to hold her back from doing anything, as he begins to babble ,sadly it was not enough to ease her anger, as she kicks the windmill hard causing it to stop turning, doing so while Courage cries out "NOOOOO!"

Katy looking up at the windmill with guilt shrouding her anger, simply says "that can't be good." At that moment ,Gavin and Gina step out from the kitchen to check on them ,as Gavin asks "girls is everything ok out here?" It didn't take long before he and his wife notice the windmill ,and the fact it stopped turning before Gina says "so that explains the power outage."

Suddenly, Madeline gets everyone's attention by asking "mommy daddy whats that?" Pointing to something out in the field ,that's when the family begins to notice something from afar coming toward the farmhouse in a cloud of black smoke ,getting closer and closer.

Courage in a state of fear zips up to the windmill in an attempt to start it back up again ,while the black cloud got closer ,then just as it reaches the farmhouse Courage manages to get the wheel working again, causing the cloud of smoke to abruptly dissolve and vanish.

Gavin out of curiosity and bewilderment, began to wonder what it was causing the black cloud, before returning his attention back to the windmill now working as it was.

"Well what have we here?" Says Gavin, approaching the windmill to inspect it more closely, in which Gina asks him "what are you thinking about dear?"

Gavin simply answers "incredible, this windmill must be at least fifty years old, and it still stands here running who knows how much energy to the farmhouse" Katy joining her father comments "I doubt that."

Then before the Curious man could investigate it further, Courage manages to prevent them doing so with some we'll placed convenient police tape, road blocks, a flashing detour sign, as well as a sign that reads _biological hazard_.

"Hey there boy, what's all this?" Asks Gavin ,to which Courage starts to babble before shapeshifting into the slow turning windmill, then into a sort of Viking, then into Katy removing her own head afterwards.

Unfortunately Katy interrupts the dog's attempts at a warning ,by asking "hey what are those on the blades?" Looking up at them ,Gavin too notices the strange pictures that where on each blade of the windmill, in which Gavin simply dissmissed them saying "I'm sure that must be a logo for the company that made this old thing, it must have one from some foreign country of some sort."

"That would explain the current speed rate it's going" Katy says ,only for Gavin to simply state "Oh honey it'll be ok once we get a technician or an engineer here to see if we can't fix it up, maybe even replace it with something better" much to the worry of the poor dog, as the family proceed to go inside for the remainder of the day.

* * *

That afternoon while Gavin was on the phone with an engineer and Gina was clearing the sink ,the girls where upstairs with Courage where Katy is still remembering what they saw that day.

As she was, Courage and Madeline where searching old boxes that where in the attic until they found what Courage needed ,to his excitement "what did you find Courage?" Asks Madeline , Courage presents to her four photos of the symbols that where on the blades of the windmills.

This makes Madeline go back into their bedroom, and get her big sister saying "Katy Katy! I think Courage wants to show us something" in which Katy groans ,before she decides to join the others in the attic, as we see Courage who had just finished starting up the computer place the pictures in the scanner.

Katy in surprise finds that Courage was capable of working it ,before Courage manages to get the information he needed to show the girls, as the computer narrates **"** **The Windmill was built two hundred and fifty years ago by the first owner of this farmhouse: Farmer Jiles Gallette."** In which it presents an image of a very old man in puritan clothing,and a very ginormous beard giving a sign of peace.

Katy and Madeline where not only amazed to know who the first person to live in the farmhouse, was but also how the very old computer was self aware of where they where ,as it continues to explain" **He built the windmill for his farm at a time when everyone else was dependent on water wheels ,built by a horde of Vandals** " presenting another image of four of the said vandals ,who had very buff muscular appearances, had uniquely styled head gear ,as well as very dangerous weapons that made Madeline hide behind her big sister with a frightened look on her face ,as the computer continued its research.

" **When the water dried up** " it said " **Farmer Gallette was the only man with a working mill. The Vandals hated him for that ,but Gallette kept the Vandals at bay by carving magical symbols into the blades of his windmill wheel** " once the computer presents the said symbols on each blade ,Katy starts to piece it together and say "so thats what those where, those where... Magical Vandal repellent?" While Madeline was amazed by what was being told.

The Computer then finishes up his explanation saying " **Legend has it: if the windmill EVER stops turning, the Vandals will rise from the dead and seek vengeance on all who possess it** " in which leaves the two sisters in a state of shock ,as the last image shown is the four Vandals from earlier, but now with tattered and rusting armor as well as with a more skeletal appearance.

Seeing this story layed out in front of them, Katy and Madeline now realize Courage was trying to warn them of the danger that would have occurred, if the windmill was completely affected by Katy's kick.

Suddenly the attic began to flicker to the shock of the trio ,before Madeline notices a truck come up toward the farmhouse leaving Katy with a very suspicious feeling.

* * *

Coming downstairs ,Katy and Madeline where about to tell their parents of the grave danger they're in, but just as they where about to say anything, someone abruptly knocks their door to which Gavin goes to answer saying "that must be them."

Answering the door, he as well as Courage the girls see the person at the door turns out to be a man with blonde hair ,wearing a construction hat, a plump figure as well as some casual work clothes in which Gavin states" you must be the technician I called for" in which the person in question ,pulls out his card and says "Irwin Wilder, chief technician sonny" with a very slight new yorker tone in his voice.

"I got a call about a windmill that might need fixin'?" Asks Irwin ,in which Gavin says "oh yeah its right in the backyard, I was hoping maybe it could be improved" in which Irwin replies "the boys and I will see what we can do" leaving Katy to ask "the boys?"

When the girls peek behind Irwin there where indeed other people with Irwin to assist him ,one of which catches Katy by surprise with a single glance.

It was a boy no older than Katy's age with brown hair, a pointed chin ,light skin, wearing a simple white t shirt, jeans ,and really heavy black boots and when the teenage girl got a good look at the guy, her body stops in place as her stomach begins to wriggle inside ,her heart beating at such a fast rate she felt as though she had been mesmerized by the way he looks up at her greeting her with a simple "hey."

Madeline taking note of her sisters strange behavior , she starts to show concern for her big sister calling out to her while tugging on her arm sadly to no result.

Gavin afterwards ,then takes his girls back inside and says "come on girls lets leave these men to their work" however Courage wasn't willing to just have the men go any closer to the windmill.

"Now what's gotten into that dog?" Wonders Gavin, in which Katy snapping out of her romanticized trance ,turns to her father and says " dad there's something I need you to see upstairs it's really urgent."

Gavin was then taken to the attic to be shown what the girls discovered, while Courage and Madeline stand between the windmill and the workers, hoping to stall them long enough for Katy to convince their father to reconsider his decision.

* * *

In the attic once Katy showed her father the entire story of the windmill, she then explains to him "I think this was what Courage was trying to tell us would happen if those guys shut down the windmill completely" Gavin unfortunately was unconvinced ,as he naively says "honestly Katy, I think you're relying to much on technology for information" ruffling her hair afterwards ,as Katy tries to convince her dad of the danger sadly to no avail.

By the time Gavin exits the farmhouse ,again he approaches Courage and Madeline who where still trying to prevent the windmills destruction he starts to grow very annoyed . Turning to Irwin and saying "I'm terribly sorry about my kids, I don't whats come over them" Irwin simply replies " no worries, we actually deal with this type of thing all the time ,which is why I carry this" taking out a small remote control like device from his pocket.

"W-whats that?" Asks Madeline ,in which Irwin says "Tech disruptor ,works on any machine no matter how old it is" then with one push of a button ,the windmill abruptly stops spinning much to Courage and the girls fear, as Irwin says "see nothing to it."

Suddenly Gina walking out with a tray of iced water for the men ,starts to notice the black smoke and ask "is there someone approaching the farm?" and just as Courage feared, it was indeed the skeletal, brutal, monstrous, Vandals charging toward the people near the farmhouse.

 **Well this took longer to cook up than imagined but I managed to finish what is now part 1 part if you enjoy this please review and I will soon upload part 2 real soon.**


	12. Revenge of the Vandals part 2

**And here we are part two as promised now on with the show**

Approaching at a fast rate where indeed the Vandals on their horses ,running circles around the group of people much to Courage's fright as he then hides behind Gavin, who begins to puzzle who the uninvited guests where.

As soon as they halt in place, one of the construction workers angrily steps in front of one of them and rants "hey Sir Freaks-a-lot ,we're busy with something here so take your weird buddies here and scram!"

Only for a Vandal wielding a sword to then decapitate the poor unsuspecting workers head clean off his shoulders, much to the others fright as we see the body fall to the ground after the head.

"OH MAN!" cried another worker "HE JUST CHOPPED OFF TOMMY'S HEAD!" Screamed another worker, before the Vandals then turn their attention onto the remaining workers as well as Gavin and his family, carefully choosing who will be picked off next.

But before they where given the chance ,Courage using a discarded blade from the windmill swings it at the Vandals, causing them all to break into pieces with one swipe using this time ,Gavin says" quick into the farmhouse, before they put themselves together!"

"No lets hide in the barn it should have enough room for all of us!" Katy says worriedly ,in which the workers Courage, Gavin, Gina ,Katy and Madeline proceed to make a quick getaway to the barn, while the Vandals put themselves together again, then once everyone was inside, they barricade the doors before taking the time to catch their breaths.

"What the heck kind of freaks where those guys?" Irwin asks Gavin ,in which Katy steps in telling him " those freaks happened to be revenge hungry undead vandals that want to kill us, because we're people who live in a farm with a windmill made by a guy they hated."

Gavin after finally witnessing the said vandals himself ,apologizes to Katy saying "alright Katy I'm starting to believe you now " Gina afterwards, steps in to ask "what I'd like to know is how we're going to survive them?"

That is when Courage gets their attention by babbling, before shapeshifting into the windmill ,then into a vandal vanishing into thin air, then into what appears to be Jiles Gallette meditating ,and for once in his life Courage was finally understood by Katy, while everyone else was left curious to which Katy translates "I think he's trying to tell us that we have to get the windmill working again" to which Courage approves.

Katy afterwards explains "basically ,as long as it works and continues to turn then those vandal guys won't return" in which Courage once again approves of this ,however Gavin still unsure to believe this asks "I just have one question, how do you know if this will even work?" Much to Courage's dismay.

Approaching the pink dog, Katy sticks up for him more saying "I would think this kind of thing happened here once before, judging by how Courage tried to warn us" which Courage once again approves of.

Gina with concern then asks "but if that's the case ,how do we get the windmill working again without those those...Monsters coming for us?"

It was not long before she was abruptly interrupted by a loud banging sound that came from outside the barn, that just so happened to be the newly restored Vandals that where trying to break down the doors ,using their horses as battering rams.

Acting fast ,everyone in the farm proceed to hide themselves up the hayloft and hid into various stacks of hay, just before the door breaks open and the Vandals go to search for their victims on foot.

Once all four of them completely enter leaving the front doors unattended, Courage takes this time to layout a plan all in mime to everyone, which was to have one or more of the party distract the skeletal warriors ,while the rest attempt to repair the windmill ,as well as get it working again which Katy manages to translate through whisper.

With that said Katy starts to execute this by sneaking out a window ,as the Vandals were occupied with searching for the victims on the ground floor ,Gina who was hiding in a haystack notices a conveniently placed hoe right by her ,before she hatches up an idea.

by the time the vandals discovers the hayloft ,they carefully climb aboard it before creepily approaching the stack of hey that was right in front of one of them ,before suddenly getting hit in the face by a rake breaking him to pieces.

When the others were distracted, the grown ups seize their chance and take down the other Vandals ,before attempting to rejoin with the others back in the field, as Gavin was the last one to leave suddenly he ends up slipping on an empty bucket, and getting the attention of the Vandal who had completely rebuilt himself.

Then with a raise of his sword the Vandals prepares to attack the unguarded man, and without warning brings it down as fast as a pouncing tiger ,making Gavin let out a loud blood curdling scream.

By the time Gavin escapes to everyone's fright, they see that Gavins body had gotten out without his head as Madeline screams , before long the Vandals follow behind with Gavin's head attached to its belt ,causing Gina to scream with fright before fainting only for Katy to catch her.

"Come on men lets get this windmill fixed and save our skins!" says Irwin, as he and his workers proceed to get to work as they do Katy Courage and Madeline still dragging their fainted mother, having her brought into the kitchen before returning back outside ,there Katy comes up with another plan.

"We still need to buy time for the men so that they can rebuild the windmill" Katy says to her little sister and the pink dog, while catching her breath before saying "we need to distract those things until they finish" Madeline in worry however ,asks "but what about daddy?"

Suddenly after dodging a passing Vandal ,something unexpected to the girls began to happen despite being decapitated, their father's head was still alive as he tells the girls "dont worry about me kiddo's ,I'll be fine a little head loss won't keep me down!"

Acting fast ,Courage and the girls get to work in doing whatever they can to stall for time ,as the men began to work on repairing the windmill.

As the Vandals worked like birds with a nest in putting each other back together, Courage and the girls take the time to set up cartoon like style traps, from a rubber cement floor, well placed mines ,and even spikestrips all surrounded around the barn.

Then by the time the Vandals where fully recovered, they start to remount on their horses ,and seize those who still remain unknown of what awaits them ,for as soon as they begin their attack again they fall for the traps one by one.

Their horses ended up getting stuck to the rubber cement ,and the Vandals ended up being blown to pieces before they ended up being pinned to the ground by the spike strip. That is ...all except for a vandals skull that ended up soaring straight for the remaining one that was going after Gavins body running away in terror.

Once the Vandals where taken care of ,Gavin got his head back on his body, he as well as his daughters and the workers manage to rebuild the windmill back to its former glory.

By the time the Vandals finish recovering ,they begin to notice their victims all in one spot go for the kill, charging at them like lancing knights and right before they can even finish off their prey ,the workers finish the job reactivating the windmill ,sending the vandals all up in smoke never to be seen again ,much to everyone's relief as Courage looks back at the blades in admiration.

Katy and Madeline approach him out of curiosity ,as they begin to wonder what the pink dog was staring at in the blades that was interesting, only to find out that when the blades spin by at a super fast rate ,the symbols reveal to be an image of farmer Jiles Gallette giving a peace sign which amazes the girls just as it amazes Courage.

* * *

That night at the farmhouse, we find Gina and Madeline grooming Courage which thankfully Courage did not seem to mind, since Gina has a more gentler touch than Madeline, Katy mopes on the sofa over the fact that a hot guy came to her house got caught up in the events that happened and never even got a chance to ask for his number, all the while Gavin works on a new project that he hoped would please his parents.

After an hour, Muriel and Eustace finally return from their date as they are then greeted by their family in a great big hug, Muriel afterwards asks "I hope everything was ok while Eustace and I where gone?" In which Gina states in a cheerful tone "nothing Major mother, everything was all just fine so how did the date go? I want to hear everything."

Before Muriel could say anything however ,Eustace began to scream in terror after witnessing his grandson tampering with his beloved new television set, before he reprimands him saying "ya crazy freeloader ,what the heck are you doin' to my T.V?!" In which Gavin presents to him the adjustments he made to the set ,asking "do you like it?"

It appeared that Gavin had installed to the T.V. a router that not only connects to the T.V., but also to other devices within the farmhouse ,as Gavin says "do you like it? I installed a router to the farmhouse, now you get instant messaging long distance calls, more channels, also you have internet access now that means you can not only watch T.V. shows but also shows that are seen online too , and best of all it has no impact on the windmill ,meaning that while it powers the farmhouse the router will power your technology only."

Both Eustace and Muriel where both speechless over being given a taste of the modern world through technology provided by their son ,as Gavin asks "well what do you think?" the silence the elderly couple continue to express continues on for over a second or two, before Eustace breaks it by asking through a cracked voice "what did I ever do to deserve a son like you?"

Gavin in a state of happiness approaches his father to hug him warmly ,saying "oh dad" before the others join in ,as Muriel being the last person to join the hug says "my Gavin what a thoughtful gift it is ,I would definitely agree with your father dear you are truly one of a kind."

As the hug continues on ,we get a view of Eustace who was still shedding tears ,however they weren't tears of joy. What Eustace meant to ask to his beloved son wasn't "what did he do to deserve such a brilliant son like Gavin" but instead "what he did wrong to deserve to live his miserable life with a son like Gavin" despite this however ,everyone aside from Eustace where happy that the farm was once again safe.

 **Part 2 is finally done sorry it took long but now that its done I cannot wait to hear what you all have to say on it and once again Jinero thank you for this idea credit also goes to you please review if you like this story and I'll make more chapters yet to come hopefully.**


	13. NetFlan

**Finally the next chapter is done as requested by Star Fire and Gwen and a big thanks to inugirl504 for editing it and now we begin**

One night, at the farmhouse in the Middle of Nowhere, we find Courage in the living room watching a late night movie while munching on some popcorn and cookies. Gina, in exhaustion after getting the girls to bed, decides to join the dog in watching the late night movie, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Come on boy. Why don't we watch something a little more fun?" Gina says as she places Courage in her lap, picks up the remote, and changes the channel. To Courage's surprise, the channel she turns to presented a very familiar face. One that Courage was hoping he would never see again.

It was a short man with an oblong head, a wide smile and dark eyelids, he also had bright-red hair, thin limbs, wore an olive shirt with checkered vest in purple and pink with a matching bow tie and bright-red pants with black shoes.

"Good evening family and friends." the man spoke, revealing a set of very crooked teeth. "Feeling unsatisfied with the life you live? Feeling like something is missing? Maybe perhaps feeling...empty?" much to Courage's fright, as he quickly looks back at Gina who started getting invested in what this man was saying, for the poor frightened dog this was certainly a bad sign for him.

The man on T.V. starts his introduction "I am the King of Flan. I wish to present to you a new form of entertainment, that will not only entertain you, but also your loved ones, through a very special entertainment platform that will be presenting the finest quality entertainment. It is a network that will be suited to all family, serving your mind with the metaphorical sweetness and delight of flan. I call it...NetFlan" the king says. This interests Gina even more.

The screen changes, showing the logo which consisted of the word **NetFlan** in golden yellow thin letters, behind the word was a large white tall trapezoid with three little ink droplets on the to left corner of the trapezoid, which is meant to represent a flan much to both Courage and Gina's curiosity.

The King continues "With NetFlan, you have access the best content you can imagine, right at your fingertips." Gina becomes more fascinated, as she then asks "Any program?" Only for the King of Flan to answer "Yes, viewers, ANY program that you can imagine." When he says this, the background shifts to a screenshot of multiple screens all at once playing in all different types of colors that amazes her even more, all the while Courage starts getting more judgmental towards this proposed platform.

Eustace and Gavin walk in from outside after a long day, and notice Gina on the couch with her eyes focused on the T.V. much to their confusion as Eustace asks "What the hecks gotten into ya woman?" Only for Gina to not pay any attention to them, as two of Gina's loved ones decide to investigate what's interesting her on T.V.

Pretty soon, despite Courage's worry or attempts to warn them, they too start to get mesmerized by the Flan King's demonstration of the shows he plans to involve into his project joining Gina on the couch.

Soon enough, Muriel enters the room and asks if everything was okay. She finds the couple and her husband focused on the screen. Curious, she decides to see what they were watching. Before long, she too ended up entranced by what was shown despite Courage trying to stop her.

Back on the screen, the king continues to explain "All these shows and more, act now and we'll throw in a membership deal with the company funding this platform Flantastic Flan, so that every week you will be sent all of the finest flavors of flan you can EVER imagine." The screen once again changes, showing a plate of already made flan in front of a swirling red line which is hypnotizing the family... except Courage strangely enough.

The commercial ends with the King of Flan saying "So please, feel free to join our flantastic family...Join NetFlan." the final image on the screen is the logo.

After only a minute of silence, Gavin breaks the silence saying "We have got to get NetFlan!" Much to Courage's fright and disapproval, as he tries to tell his family, sadly to no avail as they order the NetFlan.

By the next week, the entire Bagge family were now officially subscribed to NetFlan. For a while, the family, aside from Courage, were enjoying the endless entertainment content that NetFlan was chock full of. It was even more enjoyable with a plate of flan that was delivered each week which, as promised by the King of Flan, was a different yet delectable flavor.

But within a month, they became so obsessed with the platform that they started to pay more attention to that and less attention to their daily lives. Despite Courage's attempts to bring them back to reality, it sadly was not enough to break his beloved family from the spell that is NetFlan.

 _Three months later..._

The Farmhouse began to fall apart. The entire living room was completely filled with pre-chewed flan, and the family had become obsessed with flan. However, it was not as bad as their behavior.

Once, when Courage woke up on the couch to be greeted with the mess, he heard loud chewing and moaning coming from the kitchen. When he walks into the kitchen, he's frightened by the horrid sight before him. His family was eating pre-chewed flan off of the floor, the table, the sink, even some that was leftover in the containers. All of them had the crazy look of greed and hunger in their eyes, as if they were wild animals feeding on their prey.

Courage screamed in terror. His open mouthed skull began to fly out of his head, and his eyes began to fly out from their sockets and through the skull, all the while his tongue stretches to an impossible length.

Katy, hearing his scream while licking an empty container, notices the pink dog, aggressively approaches the poor animal, grabbing him by his back, bringing him up to her eye level, and asks "Alright you, WHERE is it?! I know you have it on you! I know this weeks flan of the day came in." Katy says aggressively, as the entire family, after hearing her say the word flan, zips toward her direction in the hopes her hostage is able to surrender flan to them, only for Courage to simply shake his head no.

Katy gets closer to his face glaring at him, saying "If I find out that your holding out on me, I will make your life a living..." Before finishing her threat, the family stopped what they are doing, when they heard something important come on the T.V. about Flan. They quickly ran to the living room with Courage following behind out of curiosity. The entire family crowded around the T.V. as the King of Flan greeted his viewers.

"Yes, the time has come, my fellow Flan lovers." he said with the same wicked grin on his face.

"The time has come for everyone to gather around and honor the Flan King, who has come back to Nowhere for his big public debut tomorrow." he announces and the family grows more fascinated as he continues. "To those who wish to meet me, I shall be at the town square to await you by the next morning, on this joyous day for you to witness and say ALL HAIL THE FLAN KING!" This gets the entire family in an uproar.

Hearing this announcement, Courage knew that something had to be done to put an end to this Flan nightmare, and fast otherwise the way he sees it, his family as well as everyone around the globe who is engorged in flan, would lead to the earth plummeting infinitely or worse...until the earth breaks.

After some thinking, Courage says to himself "This is going to end bad I know it is. I gotta stop him I just gotta." After some more pacing around the floor, he adds "But there's no way I can do it after what happened last time, especially when he has a whole hypnotism act at his disposal." This is when he begins to stop and think, before saying "But what if it wasn't just me?" looking back at the family again, Courage begins to come up with an idea.

Later that night, when everyone is asleep, Courage seizes this chance to put his plan into motion. After getting up, he climbs onto Katy's bed and takes out a yo-yo from his pocket. But not just any yo-yo. A yo-yo with a wrapper wrapped around it with a picture of flan inside a red circle and a red diagonal line through it. Courage wakes up Katy by setting off an alarm clock conveniently placed by her bed.

When she begins to slowly rise from her bed and turn it off, Courage waits for Katy to open her eyes then begins to wave the yo-yo side to side in front of her face until she was hypnotized, that's when Courage presents to her a tub of flan he pulled out from his pocket before swatting her hand away from it, which surprisingly snaps her out of her obsession as well as out of the Kings control.

Once Katy was completely out of the trance the first thing she sees is Courage. "Courage what are you doing on my bed?"

At this point Courage begins to babble on about what has happened involving the King of Flan. Unfortunately, despite not understanding what he is saying Katy does realize that her bed as well as her room are completely filled with pre-chewed flan and empty containers much to her disgust.

Then looking back at her little sister in bed holding a flan container as if it were a stuffed toy, Katy started to understand why her room was in such a state. 'So this is what that NetFlan thing is doing to us. It's making us into crazed flan addicts.' Then she notices the yo-yo Courage was using as a hypnotist watch thus taking it before approaching her sister with it and performing the same trick onto her.

Once the young child was snapped out of the Kings control, Madeline looks at the two people looking concernedly at her asking groggily "Katy are we having a slumber party?"

"No, but I think we need to make the people who have that new platform stop watching NetFlan. Look what its done to us." Katy says referring to the state of their room, as well as the state of their clothing in which Madeline asks "But daddy just bought a new T.V for grandpa and grandma. How do we stop NetFlan?"

In which Courage steps in and conveniently takes out a set of keys to the pickup truck as well as a map of Nowhere with the marked location of where they need to go and without even questioning him they go with Courage to the said location.

When they reach the town of Nowhere in Eustace's truck, the trio soon find at the center of town a large stage being set up with speakers on top pointing from the left and right sides of the stage as well as two more in the middle.

"Talk about an ego." comments Katy as she Madeline and Courage carefully look around the supposed stage for anything suspicious for at least an hour, only to come across the sound of wicked cackling which leaves the trio suspicious, before they quietly sneak close to the source which just so happens to have come from a trailer behind the stage.

In the trailer, looking out the window, happened to be none other than the King of Flan himself, preparing to present himself to the citizens of Nowhere.

"It won't be long now" The large man says to himself "Soon the whole world will be under my magical Flan spell when they tune in to my arrival to Nowhere on NetFlan. That is when I shall unleash my hypno screen, and when everyone hears my voice, I shall truly be the Flan King of my own Flantasy world!"

Shocked by this Katy whispers to herself "this is demented" all while staring in disbelief.

The King of Flan suddenly notices his guests when Madeline abruptly sneezes, "Ah, I seem to have unexpected company." he says as he approaches the door.

When he opens his door that's when he discovers the trio giving the frightened trio his very sinister grin. "Well this is quite a coincidence. I did not think I would end up running into you again." The King of Flan says referring to Courage before two security guards from out of nowhere, grab both Katy and Madeline, restraining them.

"Why are you doing this!" Katy demands to the large man who then explains in his calm tone of voice "Is it not obvious child? There is only one thing I desire and that is to live in a world that revolves around flan and what better way to do so then to do so on LIVE TELEVISION!"

He pauses for a brief second before continuing, "and I believe you beloved children and your dog will get a sneak preview of what is to come."

With that said he has the guards escort them into his studio before having the girls tied up into their own individual chairs while Courage is put into a pet carrier before the guards were told to leave. The King of Flan then presents them with a plate of flan saying "I hope you girls are fond of Salted Cajeta Chocolate Flan?" In which Katy asks "And what if I'm not?"

The King of Flan gives her a menacing glare as he replies "Oh, you will, I assure you I will see to it." he then pushes a hidden button on his dresser, activating a device on her chair that pinches her nose straps her arms and stomach down on the chair and holds her head in place, which frightens Madeline and Courage, to which the King notices and says "Fear not little ones, you'll have your turn."

Suddenly from out of one of the walls a compartment opens up to reveal a large drain pipe like tube that The King of Flan introduces as the Flan Feeder saying "this will make a Flan eater out of all picky eaters such as yourself. Bon appetit."

That is when the machine begins to start up as we see the tube shoot out a perfect flan like a cannonball as it flies straight at the teenager its in front of but instead of hitting her when it approaches Katy suddenly starts to feel the machine force her to open her mouth so that the flan may enter before closing it up again until the next Flan comes through.

Courage not willing to let this happen coincidentally slips out from the pet carrier and carefully sneaks behind the King of Flan to try and put a stop to the machine. But just as he was about to The King of Flan stops him by grabbing him by his neck and says in a calm tone "You will not stop flan this time dog, I'll make sure it!" taking out from behind him another container of Flan.

"COURAGE!" Madeline screams as The King of Flan then pushes Courage toward a wall and pins him to it as he begins to attempt and force feed him the flan no matter how much Courage struggled, all while the King of Flan gives a soft yet menacing cackle.

And just as he was about to stuff it down his throat, he abruptly stops, his eyes bulge, and the grin on his face starts to become a frightened frown before he passes out to the ground, revealing that Katy was the one who knocked him out with a broken chair arm.

Afterwards she kneels on the ground in pain as she caresses her stomach moaning out "So much flan." in which Courage, after being let go, sets her gently on the ground. "Will she be OK?" Madeline asks.

He doesn't answer. What he does instead is free Madeline and have her keep an eye on her sister while he went back out onto the stage to perform his hypnosis trick once more on camera and get everyone back to normal and quit NetFlan.

By the next morning, since her family had broken out of NetFlan's spell, things started to go back to normal for not only the Bagge family, but also for the people of Nowhere.

That morning, in Katy and Madeline's room, Katy was still lying in bed, in pain from eating flan.

Muriel walks in with a tray of tea for her, asking "How are we feeling, Katy dear?" In which Katy still in pain responds "Ugh, Grandma, I don't feel too good."

"Well don't ya worry dear" Muriel says assuringly "a nice hot cup of soothing tea should fix ya right up" placing the tray on her nightstand before pouring her a cup.

Courage who was asleep by her side was then approached by his elderly owner, who pats him on the head afterwards. Courage simply smiles in admiration and exhaustion knowing well that hopefully it was the last he heard from the King of Flan.

 **And it is done thank you all for baring with me I hope you enjoyed the chapter if so please let me know in your reviews and I can assure you the next chapter will be done possibly by this christmas**


	14. Return of Mecha Courage

**And finally I'm back with another chapter sorry this took so long writer's block got in the way but still as requested by whateverman53 with some changes to it but with that enjoy the show**

In the dark laboratory on a dark stormy night, we see what appears to be a place similar to that of a horror movie. The laboratory itself was equipped with the sophisticated tools of modern science: Jacob's Ladders, Van De Graaf generators, bulky pilot-lit cabinets, poorly-adjusted Bunsen burners, retorts bubbling with sinister chemicals, murky jars holding mutant monstrosities, strung wires with bad insulation.

At the center of the said lab ,is an operating table that resembled a stone slab raised by two sets of chains, on each side of it and on the table happened to be a strange looking pink robot that looked to be the shape of a hemisphere, with a face that consisted of a little red light bulb for its nose with goggle like yellow eyes ,and ears and a tail similar to a dog. Raising the said slab happened to be a man whose eyes were covered up by sunglasses, that had scruffy black hair, he also sported a white t shirt, blue shorts, and sandals with flowers on them.

Once the table was raised up to the open roof where a strong thunderstorm was occuring outside that's when lightning struck upon the table Then a terrific crash of thunder booms, and electric machines flash, crackle and buzz. the man known simply as Di Lung looks on with fascination and excitement when this occurred before he proceeds to lower the operating table back down to see what other results happened on what was his supposed experiment.

Once the robotic creature began to come to life, the first words it spoke where "Bow Wow" in a very robotic tone while its light bulb nose flashes , this makes Di Lung laugh in satisfaction, as he then says "at last Mecha Courage 2.0 lives ,and will surely blow socks of the no good dog who beat old Mecha Courage last time I make sure of it" in which the robotic dog like being known as Mecha Courage 2.0 simply replies "Bow Wow."

* * *

One early morning in the farmhouse in the Middle of Nowhere ,we find Courage out in the dry land field solving a Rubik's cube ,then he is greeted by a very familiar face which happened to be Di Lung looming over him, saying "hey dog happy to see you still doing well for yourself" glaring at him ,as Courage attempts to ignore him.

"Anyway, I got something new to show you wanna see?" asked Di Lung to Courage ,who decides to look at him and give him a bit of his time, only to notice the pink metallic being beside Di Lung who introduces it to Courage, announcing "dog say hello to Mecha Courage 2.0" which the robot dog says in its robotic tone "Bow Wow" then Di Lung describes some of Mecha Courage 2.0's features, stating "unlike the last Mecha Courage you destroyed , Mecha Courage 2.0 have longer battery so he no wear out, and got extra upgrades."

Courage starts to grow annoyed with him ,as he returns to solving his rubik's cube only for Di Lung to take it from him ,and brag about Mecha Courage 2.0 explaining "I also improve him a little more on new Mecha Courage to be better, foolproof this time " then he starts to laugh while Courage starts to grow annoyed by him.

Suddenly, Courage and Di Lung's supposed conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone in the backyard shouting unmentionable words at the top of his lungs in pain. Concerned over the sound ,Courage runs over to the location to see what it was making the noise.

The sound turned out to be Gavin caressing his hand which was completely red. Courage approaches with concern ,as Gavin takes notice and says to Courage "hey boy, did you sleep well last night last night?" Trying to hide the fact that he is in pain. Courage simply stares back at him with concern.

"Well it must at least better then what just happened to me" says Gavin ,while looking back at his hand explaining his situation afterwards. "All I did was try and switch out the light bulb for the back door porch light, and I get burned can you believe that?" Asks Gavin ,adding in a comment afterwards saying "if i didn't know any better, I'd say pop left his porch light unchanged for quite a while" to which Courage looks at Gavin, as if to assure him he's not mistaken.

However, right when Courage is about to do something right as Gavin's back is turned , Courage was about to help Gavin with his hand with a first aid kit conveniently taken out of his fur ,only to then be knocked away by the Mecha Courage 2.0 who rams the poor dog as it begins to help Gavin.

It begins by scanning Gavin's injury identifying it ,saying " _Injury detected: First Degree Burn treat immediately_ " in which the robo dog then produces from his open head hatch: a bottle of cold water, gauze, and ointment cream as it begins to use each item to heal his injured hand, while holding his hand with another arm from its hatch and when it was done, Gavin was amazed by the fact that what he believes to be his mother's dog actually treated his hand.

But as soon as he was about to say something, Mecha Courage 2.0 then produces from his hatch a robotic claw and unscrews the bulb from the porch, quickly replacing it with a new bulb much to Gavin's surprise, as he says"wow that is amazing Courage ,I never knew you would also make a good handyman...Er dog" chuckling in embarrassment at his miswording ,and while the Mecha Courage 2.0 is getting praised the real Courage growls at what he is witnessing.

An hour later inside the house ,we find Muriel and Eustace where seated in their respective seats with Courage resting on Muriel's lap ,while she gently rocks back and forth on her rocking chair, unfortunately their relaxation was put to an abrupt halt by the distracting sound of the loud squeaking that the chair produces.

Courage before he can jump off her and do something ,he hears a knock at the door to which Courage goes to answer.

When he does however, who would be at the door but none other than Mecha Courage 2.0. who zips by Courage knocking him outside the door ,and yet the family do not see this.

When it stops in front of Muriel, she takes notice of the machine she easily confuses for her dog.

The Mecha Courage 2.0 begins scanning Muriel's chair, as he began to use his mechanical gloved hands to delicately lift Muriel from her chair ,setting her to the side afterwards as he commenced reconstruction of her rocking chair.

After it finishes, Mecha Courage 2.0 places Muriel back on her chair ,then rocks it again. Muriel was satisfied that it no longer makes noisy squeaking noises much to her delight .as Muriel thanks the robot saying "thank ya Courage. your quite the carpenter" in which the robot says "Bow Wow" all while Courage looking from outside the front door. starts getting understandably annoyed.

Late in the afternoon ,we now find Eustace out in the front yard attempting to repair his truck ,but sadly to no avail as we see his truck end up in a more worse state than how it would have looked on any other day, much to his suffering and annoyance as he kicks a tire.

Gina dressed in a Shakespearean dress, steps out of the car to scold the old farmer saying "whats taking so long ,the Nowhere Theater tryouts for their Romeo and Juliet start in an hour" in which Eustace replies "lousy woman ,can't ya see me truck aint working ,there ain't no way I can take you to your lousy play if it don't run right! " beating on the hood ,only for the truck to blow steam in his face.

It didn't take long for the robotic canine to approach the elderly farmer, calling out to him with the usual "Bow Wow" catching Eustace by surprise, who asks "what do you want stupid dog ,can't ya see I'm busy!?"

The robotic dog simply scanning the truck ,then begins his attempt to fix it ,starting by lifting up the hood, then out of his head hatch a number of repair tools come out ,as it starts to work on repairs to the truck, Eustace could not believe his eyes as he wondered is this really happening?

Once the robot was done ,we now see the truck is not only in working condition, the truck also has been cleaned to a point where it shined, the tires where now all terrain types ,and given a fancy new exhaust pipe in which Eustace stares on in amazement, before telling the robotic being he believes to be Courage "oh I never seen my truck so fancy like this in years, you know your not that bad after all dog...But your still a stupid dog!"

The Mecha Courage was not phased by the old farmers words however ,as it simply says "bow wow" meanwhile we see Courage exiting the farmhouse ,only to notice the Mecha Courage 2.0. and what it had done to the truck ,much to his shock.

What really made the pink dog upset however ,was when he heard Gina ask Mecha Courage 2.0 "hey Courage ,you want to come see me try out?" In which Mecha Courage 2.0 responds with a simple "bow wow" ,before jumping in the truck and on Gina's lap ,then without a second glance they drive off with Courage still staring on in dismay.

Unknown to the pink dog that Di Lung was watching from a distance ,laughing at the poor dog's jealousy, as he says to himself "knew dumb dog won't be match for Mecha Courage 2.0. ,soon vengeance will be mine at last" in which he then continues to laugh.

What Di Lung failed to notice however was where he was standing, as he was laughing in his car on the road as we see another car drive right into the side of his car crashing it, revealing to be a red car with a label on the side that read a driver in training, before resuming its course, as Di Lung shakes his fist at the vehicle and says "watch where you're going you fool!"

The next morning ,we find the grownups watching t.v. with Courage for about a few minutes, until we begin to hear the sound of screaming come from upstairs.

Afterwards we see Madeline run down stairs crying toward her parents, carrying something pink and fluffy in both her hands "mommy, daddy!" she shouted jumping on her mom, who asks in concern "Maddie sweetie whats wrong?" In which we then see Katy abruptly storm downstairs, getting all the family's attention from which Muriel asks the girl's what was the matter.

"Mommy Daddy K-Katy ripped kitty's head in half!" Madeline sobs, presenting the torn stuffed animal to her parents, as Gavin turns to the eldest in an upset tone before asking "now why would you do that Katy?" In which Katy then presents to them the condition of her hair, which was dripping in some kind of green substance, while angrily saying "she started it, she spilled green paint all over my hair while I was asleep!"

Madeline in defense, would reply "I said I was sorry, you didn't have to take it out on kitty!" In which Katy was about to answer back in an angered tone ,only for Muriel to settle the girls down and say "now girls really ,making such a fuss over what the other did" in which both girls simultaneously say "but grandma"only for Gavin to step in and say "girls ,no buts around grandma. Now I'm sure we can fix this."

Courage nods his head in agreement ,then proceeds to jump of Muriel's lap as Gina says to him "hey Courage, you think you can help the girls out?" in which the pink pooch obliges ,as Muriel says to him "I believe I keep the thread and needle in my bedroom ,won't you be a dear and get it?"

The Cowardly dog once again nods his head to the as he heads upstairs to retrieve the needle and thread, unbeknownst to him that after he left the Mecha Courage 2.0 enters through the living room as Gina comments "that was fast."

"Did you find me needle and thread?" Asks Muriel ,only for the robotic dog to then pull out from the head hatch what she asked for which amazes everyone. Mecha Courage 2.0 grabbing the stuffed kitten from Madeline's arms, then begins to sew the head right back on handing it back to her afterwards, thus Madeline squeaks in joy hugging her beloved kitten once it was returned.

Katy despite everyone being amazed by this, starts to notice something off about the pink being who fixed her sister's toy. Suddenly just as she was about to start to piece together an idea, the Mecha Courage 2.0 then starts to work on fixing Katy's hair using shampoo and paint remover on it ,while scrubbing off the paint with hands out of its hatch.

When it was done, it said to her "bow wow" in which Muriel then asks the girls "there now that wasn't so bad now was it" in which the girls agree it wasn't ,then apologizing to one another for what they did as the elderly woman then lifts Courage off the ground , she says "and we have Courage to thank" despite the praise the robot was getting Katy looking at the being that cleaned her hair ,began to see that something was not right.

Once Courage returns ,he notices this making him drop the needle and thread he was carrying as the family continue to admire and show appreciation over a pink metal version of him, while continuing to watch T.V. together and on Muriel's lap of all places ,which causes Courage to start shedding tears hang his head in defeat.

That night as the girls where getting ready for bed, Katy sitting on her bed turns to Madeline who asks her big sister "Maddie, did you notice something "strange" about Courage today?" In which Katy would say "you mean the fact how he helped everybody super fast ,and the fact he's talking like a robot then yes."

"You really think so?" asks Madeline in concern ,suddenly their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the sound of sobbing coming from the living room, from which the girls go to investigate.

Once downstairs, the girls encounter a sad Courage carrying a bindle over his shoulder as well as a suitcase in one of his hands ,as he looks back at the very room he leaves from. Seeing how he has been replaced by a machine ,the unwanted pink dog leaves the house in sorrow, the girls witnessing this begin to sob silently over this.

By the time Courage steps onto the front porch, he was suddenly stopped by an approaching Di Lung laughing at his face ,as he says "see I told you no way you beat Mecha Courage 2.0 I make sure of it ,he better than you, better than you in every way, better than you for sure, when there problem Mecha Courage 2.0 on it like metal on magnet unlike dumb dog like you!"

Di Lung afterwards then starts to laugh over the victory he had once again obtained from Courage ,only to be halted be the stern sound of Katy's voice shouting "HEY JERK! Don't you dare talk about our dog that way!" Followed by Madeline, who says "yeah ,Courage is better then some dumb old robot dog!"

Laughing at the girls attempt at sticking up for their beloved dog, Di Lung replies "foolish little girls would be wise not to be foolish, I make sure Mecha Courage 2.0 improved to be the best ,even if he were to be challenged in olympic games" Katy hearing this takes him up on his boast ,asking "you want to bet pal? Our dog against that thing through Olympic games in Greece ,we win you stop messing with our dog!"

Laughing at the wager set his way, Di Lung after a short laugh would say "you are fiesty ,ok I accept challenge but if I win, it proves Mecha Courage is better dog and you get to kiss the winner" referring to himself ,as he raises his eyebrows Groucho Marx style.

"You got yourself a bet!" Katy says ,sealing the deal by shaking Di Lung's hand, thus confirming that the challenge was official.

* * *

With the agreement set, the opposing sides make their way to Greece more specifically to the Greece coliseum, where Courage and the Mecha Courage 2.0 where shown standing before one another on the opposites side of the arena ,and in the empty crowd we see the girls cheering for their beloved dog, while Di Lung with a smirk on his face in good seats to watch the action unfold.

For the first event for the two is the hundred yard dash ,despite Courage starting off smoothly by the time he reaches the halfway point ,Mecha Courage 2.0. starts to zip through the course at top speed ,thanks to having turbo thrusters when it passes by Courage, he is left burnt to a crisp from being exposed to the flames on the thrusters ,which make the girls cheer on for Courage more loudly in the hopes he'll do better in the next game.

The second event that the two endured was the ribbon dancing ,event and Courage while wearing a leotard manages to pull of a very graceful dance which even receives praise from the girls, only for his moment of silence to be abruptly interrupted by the Mecha Courage 2.0 who wraps Courage around a very sturdy metal chain that the robot is using as a ribbon ,before he repeatedly slams him down giving his audience the performance of a lifetime.

When it finishes, Courage now on the ground beaten to a pulp and covered in bruises only barely arises and laughs, while he's in pain despite Courage's situation the girls continue to show their support while cringing at what Courage had become.

Soon it became the same way for every event, Courage has a good headstart only to be upstaged by the Mecha Courage 2.0 and each time the robot upstages the poor dog ,and it always ends with Courage being in pain while the girls cheer Courage on ,despite cringing every time he loses yet they try to stay supportive of their dog ,until the last event.

On the last event that occured is the ball toss ,and like usual Courage with an olympic ball on one hand was about to start on his, when suddenly the Mecha Courage 2.0 grabs Courage before the poor pooch could do anything ,then it raises Courage over itself like a catapult. Courage looking at the readers ,then says "the things I do for-" suddenly the Mecha Courage 2.0. throws Courage over the other side of the arena, before he could even finish his sentence.

With that the games where over and the Mecha Courage 2.0 came out victorious ,while Courage was now on the ground in utter pain as the girls frantically scream his name in worry, and run toward him as Katy asks "Courage are you ok?" while Madeline hugs him while she sobs in worry.

"Looks to me like I win bet dog, now you know Mecha Courage 2.0. better than you and I prove it to you now" Di Lung says with a laugh. This gets Katy to finally snap at the black haired man ,as she shouts out "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!? MY DOG IS IN PAIN ,AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS A STUPID VICTORY!?" Di Lung was unphased by her words, as he says "you were at fault girly, you wanted to make bet dog can't win Mecha Courage and never will, looks like you proven wrong you fool" thus he continues to laugh at Courage's state.

What Di Lung failed to notice as he continued to laugh at the girls and Courage's misfortune ,was how Mecha Courage 2.0 was observing what was happening ,not only did it notice Di Lung's cruel nature toward a harmed animal, but also how Madeline was cradling the damaged dog in her little arms as she sobs for his loss ,making his glowing yellow eyes turn red with anger.

When he was finished Di Lung ,applies breath spray then saying "now I believe you owe winner big smooch ,and I prefer on the lips if you please?" However unbeknownst to him was the angry Mecha Courage behind him ,who proceeds to aim for Di Lung with a bazooka that came from its head hatch and by the time Di Lung notices, the Mecha Courage blasts the sunglasses wearing teen up to the sky as the trio hear his screams as he quickly starts to fade away.

The girls after witnessing this act of treason toward its owner ,the Mecha Courage 2.0 then approaches the girls very carefully as it takes out of its head hatchet a white flag and waves it signifying that it had surrendered to Courage ,much to the girls shock toward the robotic being as it then begins to treat Courage as a means of apology, from which Madeline slowly starts to appreciate the robotic dog a little more ,thanking it for what it did in which it replies "Bow Wow!"

Katy despite appreciating the dogs deed, would then ask "what exactly do we do with it though? I mean the guy who made this is probably halfway to Africa by now" this starts to make Courage hatch an idea, as he took out a cellphone from his phone and call up a very important number.

* * *

By the time the crew return back to nowhere, thanks to the pink dog Mecha Courage 2.0 now makes a living working at a spa tending to customers treating whatever ails them, as well as make them happy in any way it can.

Back at the farmhouse ,we find the family watching t.v as usual as if nothing had happened and Courage was back to his rightful spot on Muriel's lap ,as they watch a commercial on t.v. come up ,with the announcer saying " _This program was brought to you by poochanic: from the makers of techno dog, all the fun of having a dog ,but without the mess!_ " and on the screen was a robotic dog barking and turning its head.

"We have got to get us one of those" stated Eustace, "it would definitely be better than this stupid dog!" Only for Muriel to defend him, saying "now Eustace, you know the rest of us aren't people who would abandon Courage" followed by Gina ,who says "he is better than any old belles and whistles" then Katy steps in to say "he's more than that ,he's an amazing friend" followed by Madeline who says "one of a kind."

Courage simply looks upon the readers and we see his eyes revealing that they glow, as he says "Bow Wow" in the same manner as the Mecha Courage 2.0.

 **I am so sorry this took so long but i hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to whateverman53 requesting it and I hope you enjoy it please review if you do and I will upload the next chapter soon and hopefully not delay anymore than i did for this chapter.**


	15. Family Night

**Sorry for another delay but I hope you enjoy what I have written.**

On another normal night at the farmhouse, the family is asleep in their respective beds not a sound was heard as we begin our story in the girls bedroom, where we see Katy sleeping on her side peacefully ,then we pan over to Madeline sleeping in her bed while holding Courage close to her as she sleeps, despite Courage not being one to enjoy Madeline's hugs much but after almost a month or so, the cowardly dog had learned to get used to them even when she's asleep.

Soon that peaceful silence was broken by the sound of a busted window ,that came from downstairs which woke the girls and Courage up, Katy is seen in a blue shirt that reaches her thighs while Madeline is seen in pink footie pajamas ,abruptly getting out of bed to investigate the source of the noise.

When the trio enter the kitchen, the first thing that catches their eye in a small trail of footprints that start from the kitchen window ,leading into the basement from there they follow the trail.

Down in the basement ,Courage and the girls encounter what looks to be a strange looking burglar that carries over his back a very heavy sack that he places on the floor who was unproportioned, he had a very buff upper body ,however his legs were so thin they would be good substitutes for chopsticks, he sported a blue striped shirt black pants and gloves ,complete with a black mask and beanie.

Madeline at the first sight of the burglar begins to scream which gets his attention ,as he gives the trio a menacing glare as he asks "what the heck are you doing down here!?" In which frighten the girls, but before they can do anything else ,the burglar takes out a giant fish holding it as if it were a club or a bat, and quickly strikes both girls on the head knocking them both to the ground.

"Keep your mouths shut or I'll be fishing ya again I will!" The burglar threatens in which both girls hug each other for protection, as Katy asks "what are you doing in our basement and what do you want from us?" Only to get swatted in the head again knocking her completely unconscious ,before turning to Courage who simply looks at him with concern more than fear the burglar throwing Courage a rope commands "you there dog, you tie up the guttersnipes while I hide the goods got it?"

Courage not wanting to argue or protest does as the burglar says, and starts to tie up the girls. Suddenly in comes Gavin and Gina abruptly as Gavin concernedly saying "girls I heard screaming, what's wrong!?" Gina afterwards notices the burglar and screams in which the burglar hiding his treasure in a chest beside the boiler, who then acts quickly and swats them with the fish before tying them up as well.

"Keep an eye on the lot dog ,I'm going to see if the coast is clear" the burglar say's leaving out the cellar door. Once he was gone Courage started to get a look of worry and fright at the sight of the burglar ,as Madeline asks Courage "why didn't the burglar hurt you Courage?"

Then entered Muriel and Eustace who overheard screaming, as Muriel asks her pink dog "Courage why is everybody down here tied up?" In which Gavin replies to his mother "I was going to ask him the same thing?"

Just then before someone can say another word, the burglar returns however with a very different facial expression on his face. Instead of a menacing glare ,he had a look of excitement and nostalgia when he got a good look at the elderly couple ,and says "Mama Mashedpotatoes, Uncle Twinkletoes how good it is to see your loving faces again!" To Muriel's surprise and Eustace's pessimism it was someone they knew, as Muriel joyously says "Cousin Basil how good ta see ya again lad!"

The burglar referred to as Basil replies "thought I'd drop by for my holiday from messaging eels I did" then noticing Courage ,he says "and Nigel how can I forget my favorite cousin ,come here you" before he embraces him in a hug confusing the family more, as they witness the giant man being treated like a friend with the elderly couple and their dog.

"And what's this? You're still tying up family again I see, honestly Nigel I will never understand why you find this fun" Katy recuperating from being fished, wakes up to Basil hugging Courage as Katy shouts angrily "hey you get your hands off my dog!"

Basil noticing Katy is awake says "and you must be Eliza ,the misses Nigel has been writing to me about, well let me tell you it's an honor to meet ya welcome to the family!" much to the confusion of the teenager, as she asks him "are you playing dumb or something because I'm not falling for it."

"Mother ,care to explain to us what's going on here?" Asks Gina in which Basil untying the couple says "and these must be Nancy and Neville the in laws, a pleasure to meet you and I apologize about Nigel, he's a really great fella for your daughter he is."

"What are you talking about?" Asks Gina, followed by Gavin who asks Muriel "mom who is this guy, and why does he act like he knows us?" All while Basil unties the girls.

Basil stepping into the conversation replies "come now Neville ,of course you wouldn't forget you son in law" then noticing Madeline look up at him nervously he kneels down on his knees ,and says "awe and this must be me little niece Violet ,aren't we adorable" in which Madeline in worry asks "your not going to hurt us ,are you?" To which the large burglar responds by lifting her off the ground and tossing Madeline into the air ,only to catch her again before she can fall to the ground as he says "awe now why would I want to hurt something as precious as you little one? We're all family here."

Katy after what she witnessed ,starts to lose her patience as she then shouts "alright what's going on here!? Why are you calling us YOUR family?! And why is everybody here ok with the fact that a burglar, A BURGLAR is in our house acting like we've all become best friends!?"

Muriel attempting to calm her family down says to her son "Gavin ,why don't you Katy and Gina come with me up to the living room for a bit ,and I'll try to explain the situation to ya" as she and some of her family proceed upstairs as Gavin then falters "but Madeline!" Only for Muriel to assure him she's fine, as she escorts them upstairs.

After Basil gently sets Madeline back on the ground she was giggling and jumping for joy, as Basil asks her "now see wasn't that fun now?" In Which Madeline excitedly responds "that was SO MUCH FUN!" in which she quickly hugs Basil by the leg .

Basil lifting his leg attempting to get Madeleine to his eye level says "oh that's nothing, you should see how your great uncle Twinkletoes dances. Hey Uncle Twinkletoes ,howsabout showing Violet your dance!" Basil says calling out to Eustace, who simply answers "I already told ya I dont do no Dance!" Madeline letting go of Basil's leg joins him by begging to her grandfather "dance Grandpa Eustace!" Eustace with an annoyed tone in his voice ,scolds at the child saying " you ain't making me do no dance brat!"

* * *

"Let me see if I understand you correctly" Gavin says after he and his wife and eldest daughter hear Muriel explain who Basil was and the last time he came to the farmhouse, summarizing "that man down there with dad and Madeline is somebody you and dad know who believes us to be his family?" In which Muriel replies "I know it's hard to believe ,but trust me when I say he is a very nice man."

Katy looking back at the door to the basement in disbelief ,asks her dear grandma skeptically "why do I find that hard to believe?" Only for Muriel to assure them explaining " all I'm asking is for all of you to at least give him a chance ,I can assure you you'll all get along fine or at least until he leaves."

Still having doubts about the uninvited guest, the family decide to set their distrust aside for Muriel's sake. Once this was settled the family return back to the basement to get reacquainted to their "guest" much to their concern.

* * *

Back in the basement, Basil, Madeline, Eustace, and Courage where shown performing a ring around the rosie style dance, delighting young Madeline over how much fun everyone is having.

By the time the rest of the family regroup with the others, when Muriel witnesses Madeline, Courage, and Eustace having fun with the burglar, she states " it looks to me like everyone is having fun already" only after Muriel says this ,she begins to see Eustace immediately end up flying toward a wall, before falling onto Basil's bag.

"Oh Twinkletoes ,how I've missed your dance it feels like talking to an old friend again" says Basil in which Gavin says "oh Basil ,before I forget what's in your bag?"

Basil with disappointment says "oh dash it all Uncle Twinkletoes, you spoiled me surprise for the family" which confuses the family more, as Basil goes to pick up his bag "I was going to give em to ya after some shut eye, but I might as well do it now" says Basil.

Opening up the bag, Basil presents to the family the contents inside, revealing to be filled with shining colorful jewels.

Everyone in the room was in shock at Basil's present to them, as he begins to divide each little pile of jewels and present one pile to each family member.

Despite most of the family satisfied with their presents ,Courage and Muriel are against this as Muriel says "Basil, I thought we agreed no more crime!?"

Basil simply replies "aw Mamma Mashedpotatoes I know, but it's the only thing I could turn to ever since I got fired from me job as a licensed eel massage therapist" in which surprised the family, as Gavin asks "wait a minute, why were you fired?" Basil begins to complain "apparently the higher ups don't appreciate me deviating methods of massaging eels, but on the plus side I'm glad I came!"

The rest of family stare at him confused as Gina broke the short silence, asking "why is that exactly Basil?" In which Basil would then wrap an arm around Courage and say "To meet me in laws of course, Nigel had been tellin' me you would be comin to visit the family and thought I'd pop by and say hello" wrapping both Gavin and Gina in his strong firm arms."

Katy watching this appalled by the fact a burglar of all people is treating the family like his own ,as she says "am I the only one who's sane around here!?" Only for Basil to approach Katy and wrap an arm around her, while bringing Courage toward the hug as he says "oh Eliza you and your family have not lived until you know the family better, now let's all go have dinner like always what" followed by Madeline witnessing this to say "I like him!" While Katy was in dismay over the fact that she is the only one in the family realizing the obvious.

* * *

At the table ,everyone but Muriel was seated as Basil ,Courage, Gavin, and Gina began to have a pleasant conversation, despite the fact Basil was doing most of the talking with Katy keeping a close eye on Basil, all while Madeline was playing a game on Katy's phone without her knowing, while Eustace was reading the newspaper impatiently waiting for the food.

"Oh just you wait till you try Mamma Mashedpotatoes cooking, its five stars it is"Basil explains, as Gavin asks "you don't say, well Basil I'm inclined to take your word" only for Basil to ask "so Neville ,Nigel tells me your in the silkworm farm business?" In which Gavin looks back at Courage confused as the dog shrugs.

Gavin simply answers him with "I prefer to keep my work life private ,hopefully you understand" in which Basil replies "I see ,well hey I won't tell anyone if you won't right?"

Muriel walks in with the food saying "alright everyone, I hope you are all ready for some home cooked fried fish" bringing to the table what she cooked, in which Basil would say in disappointment"oh Mama Mashedpotatoes, you aren't gonna make your specialty for our guests?" Muriel replies in a slightly more strict tone "Basil ,would it really hurt ya to try something new once in your life?"

Basil tries to protest, only for Muriel to say "Basil were trying something new ,and when I say that I mean it!" Only for Basil to cross his arms ,and say "alright but how about a meal we can at least share with our guests, maybe something fancy at least?"

Gina leaving the table, would start to put on an act for Basil as Nancy and say "oh mother Mashedpotatoes maybe I can help ,I do happen to be a professional chef who works in the finest of restaurants " Muriel would argue "oh Gi- I mean Nancy ,you really shouldn't your a guest after all" in which Gina says "no no family comes first dear sister in law ,I insist that Cousin Basil deserves a grand meal" afterwards she and Muriel enter the kitchen.

In the kitchen Muriel says to her daughter in law "it's very grand you want to lend me a hand the way you did, but what do you intend to make a gourmet meal?" Gina would say in a posh tone "I think I shall make my specialty ,straight from Texas."

"What is your specialty Gina?" Asks Muriel, only for Gina to reply "no no please call me Nancy, I wouldn't want to break Character you know" she says, as she attempts to prepare a meal out of ground beef ,cheese, bread, and potatoes. Muriel witnessing this ,decides to return back to the others in the dining room.

A half hour passes by, as we see everyone in the dining room awaiting for Gina to come out with a delicious meal to go with the fried fish, when suddenly in comes Gina carrying a tray of what appear to be hamburgers on a bed of french fries ,as Gina says "here we are family, a meal fit for a king and not to mention mouth watering."

Basil looking at the dish Gina had set on the table , asks "what sort of meal is this?" In which Gina replies "oh you'll love this dish cousin Basil ,I call it roast meat" in which confuse the family as Muriel asks her "roast meat Gi-I mean Nancy?" In which Gina replies "it's what I call hamburgers, its a regional phrase from Boston."

The fib fooled Basil as everyone got a burger and started to eat ,only for Basil to then says to Gina "you know Nancy these almost taste like burgers from a T.V. Dinner box." Gina replies "oh no no it's an old patented family recipe you see."

After taking a few more bites of his burger, Basil looks back at it again, while he slowly chews his food. Next he lifts the top bun from his burger, commenting "you know you call your burgers roast meat Nancy, but why do you call it so when you clearly see its obviously grilled?" Presenting to her the grilled meat under the bun.

Gina simply tries to think of a reasonable explanation for his question, however she could not think of any for the life of her.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Eustace scream, when he saw smoke appearing from the door behind Gina ,asking "what the heck did ya do in there woman!?"

"Oh that's just the Chinese new years parade" Gina replies blurting out nonsense, from which makes the family look at her in confusion.

"Gina er Nancy ,do you listen to yourself?" Gavin asks, reinstating what she had just blurted out "A Chinese new years parade? At this time of year? At this time of day ? In the Middle of Nowhere? Localized entirely within the kitchen?" In which Gina replies "it can happen."

Basil curiously enough says "well, it's not everyday a Chinese new years parade happens in your own home Neville" Gina leaving the table, says "I'd better make sure it isn't noisy" entering the kitchen to try and quell the problem occuring in the kitchen."

Muriel would then ask Basil if he would like some desert, in which Basil says "ah no thank you Mamma Mashedpotatoes, I actually was wondering if my family would be interested in joining me on an outing around town?"

Madeline despite not understanding a quarter of what he is saying, cheerfully asks "does that mean your taking us somewhere fun?" To which Basil replies "something like that" suddenly after a the smoke stops, Gina coming out of the kitchen completely covered in soot ,with her hair a big mess , and coughing up smoke said "everyone make noise now, the new years parade is over."

In which Gavin would ask him "what did you have in mind?"

"Oh it isn't ,much just an outing with me Nigel the misses and the little one for a night around the town" Basil explains, however Gavin and Gina show great concern for what he is suggesting, as Gavin says "Basil it's the middle of the night" Basil argues "shows what you know Neville, we ain't gonna be gone long, just a for a bit to get to know one another and what not."

Katy stepping into the conversation, would ask Basil "and where exactly do you plan to take us Basil?"

* * *

The scene would then transition to a carnival that's now closed , we see Basil and the family attempt to sneak in "this is your idea of a night out, spending it at a closed area?" Asks Katy, annoyed by the fact that Basil doesn't realize the obvious.

"Come now Eliza people love a good time at the carnival ,just ask Nigel" Basil states from which Katy looks back at Courage, who frantically shakes his head in defense.

However as soon as they are inside however, an alarm begins to go off .Basil begins to act completely different again when motion detectors begin to go on, swatting Courage once again with the fish as Madeline asks Basil concernedly "what's wrong Basil?" Only for Basil to grab her by the shirt ,much to her fright and the family's concern.

Distancing from the family with Madeline in hand ,Basil threatens the family with his fish saying "you all keep your mouth shut ,or I'll be fishing the lot of you I will!" As the family are left with no other option but to do as Basil says.

Suddenly as soon as the sound of police sirens begin to wail ,the crazy burglar breaks away from the family, before saying "now don't try to follow me or make any funny moves or the girl gets it she will!" Escaping into the fair, just as soon as the cops break in. Gina was completely in a state of fear witnessing a mad man had taken his youngest daughter, and the only comfort she can lean on was Gavin.

"Don't worry folks, I can assure you that man won't lay a finger on your child" the head policeman says walking in ,as Gavin asks the head officer "you'll be sure our daughter is safe right?" Then to assure the family that everything is under control ,the officer states "we'll have this mad man behind bars and save your child ,before you can say Jolly Holiday" In which the grown ups ,aside from Eustace, Muriel, Courage, and Katy go after Basil.

Muriel despite what she had witnessed, asks Courage concernedly "Courage we have to help Basil he doesn't deserve this" which Katy overhears, and asks her grandmother "Grandma have you lost it! That guy just took my sister and ran off" in which Muriel says "that may be so dear ,but Basil really does mean well he's just misunderstood that's all."

Katy in annoyance says "grandma, the guy threatened to hurt us, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't mean well as you thought" only for Muriel to place a hand on her shoulder ,assuring her that he is not as bad as he seems. Afterwards ,Courage gets the families attention as he points at the top of what appears to be a makeshift windmill ,Basil clinging to it with one hand, holding Madeline in his arm while searchlights are pointed at him ,as Muriel shows concern over this as he tells Courage to hurry.

Courage without another minute to waste, heads over to where the pole is while Katy is tasked with watching over him.

"Alright so how do we get my sister and Basil down?" Asks Katy, from which Courage pulls out a radio controller as well as a toy plane with a small compartment below it ,before slapping a police sticker on it , then starting it up to fly up to where Basil is.

As soon as they authorities take notice to it, they see the fight between Basil and the plane start in a similar manner to King Kong.

Then once the toy has a clear shot of Basil ,the compartment below opens to reveal a small cannon that once its fired ,a little flag pops out of the cannon with little words on the flag that read bang.

Being the mental case he is ,Basil releases Madeline who falls upon her mother's arms, while Basil after releasing the windmill falls to his supposed death and disappears from sight ,as the police officers seem to be easily convinced that Basil was apprehended by another law enforcement, to which the police decide to go home much to the parents confusion ,as well as Madeline's sadness over the loss of her new best friend.

Her grieving suddenly stops however, when she starts to hear excited laughter approaching their direction, as it turned out Basil was alive and walking beside him was Courage who was laughing with him ,as Basil said "oh Nigel, I knew you wouldn't turn on me I did ,you were always a life saver ,Eliza sure is lucky to have you she is."

Katy overhearing this ,would ask "wait I am?" To which Basil explains to her "oh yes ,whenever I need him Nigel always was there, never once thinking of himself" Katy looks back at Courage as with the rest of the family ,before Eustace and Muriel come in as the elderly woman says "oh thank goodness everyone is ok."

"Never been better Mamma Mashedpotatoes" says Basil happily "and it's all thanks to Nigel here" despite the fact that he is a very insane burglar ,when Katy sees how he is admiring Courage and hugging him ,she starts to realize the good Basil has inside him despite the fact he was confusing.

Then Katy approaches Courage to pet his back ,as she says "I guess you're right Basil, there's no one in the world who can be as amazing as Nigel."

Basil would then hunch over to the two as he would begin to whisper "she is truly a keeper Nigel, and just you wait for the string of jobs I have planned for your honeymoon" getting fed up with Basil attempting to convince the family to go back to crime again ,Muriel scolds at the confused man "Basil, did I not say we would be turning over a new leaf?"

"Now Mamma Mashedpotatoes, I'm sure miss Eliza can decide for herself how she wants to spend her life with Nigel, right Eliza?" Asks Basil in which Katy says in response "you know what ,that's absolutely right and I think it's best that we quit the crime stuff cold turkey!"

Basil was in shock "WHAT! surely you aren't serious?" He asked ,as Muriel defends her response by saying "I'm afraid she isn't Basil, and I completely agree with Eliza that she has indeed made a smart decision" with a firm nod as did Gavin and Gina ,as Basil turns to Courage in disbelief asking "surely you're not gonna agree to her demand, are you Nigel?" In which Courage indeed nods in agreement to Katy's suggestion.

"Surely you want to have some more fun with Uncle Basil, do you Violet?" In which Madeline shakes her head, then Basil looks at Eustace asking "your still with me aren't you Uncle Twinkletoes?" Only to see that Eustace being attacked by a family of giant squirrels ,while he screams in agony.

Sad and Defeated Basil gives in, and says "oh alright, I guess it is for the sake of the couple ,oh well the only thing left for me is to do is what I've always wanted to do since I graduated first grade."

* * *

Days pass since that night, as we now see Basil out in a wide open meadow with a bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand ,and in another a vacuum cleaner as we see him standing in front of a tree, and hanging from a branch was a beehive where we see him proceed to stick the hose inside the hive, before turning on the vacuum.

Unfortunately for poor Basil as soon as he starts to vacuum, the hive a swarm of angry bees begin to exit the hive, and charge toward Basil while he's cleaning, despite being stung he continued vacuuming, as we hear a feminine voice narrate:

 _Despite my troubles ,I am very happy with the new job I always wanted_

 _I wish you were all here to see the joy I bring_

 _give my regards to Nigel and Eliza.  
_

* * *

As it turns out it was a letter being read by Gina, as the family surrounds her while she reads it, all but a completely bandaged Eustace as Gina finishes by reading:

 _Yours truly: Basil: Professional Beehive cleaner_

The family where quite content with how Basil made a name of himself ,despite the pain and suffering that came with it ,as well as Gina commenting "let's hope he has a remedy for bee stings."

Gavin soon starts to change the subject, and ask "didn't Basil say he was gonna send newly weds his wedding present, the first day he started working?" To which Muriel points a finger at herself out of curiosity, and says "oh my, I almost forgot that he did he never did say when it would arrive."

As we zoom out of the farmhouse, we see that it is in within the carnival, as Muriel's final words where "I'm sure it isn't anything important."

 **Once again another ending to another chapter and thank you all for your patience and i hope you enjoy the chapter reviews are welcome and hopefully another chapter will be out soon**


End file.
